The Things We Lose, The Things We Gain
by gloomren
Summary: Kol Mikaelson has gained it all. He completed the journey to his dreams. And like any dream it didn't come without a sacrifice. Kennett AU. Side pairings: Raughn, Klaroline and Kalijah [in chapter 5 and following chapters]. Mentions of Damose.
1. The Boy Who Wanted The World

**A/N: **This is a Kennett AU. For people who don't know Seth Cohen: All you need to know for this fic is that he is a little socially awkward and Ryan is his best friend. He has not a big part in this fic anyway.

Thanks to **strawberrylover1, ****PraticallyCharmed **and **Adrianna** for their reviews on my other one-shot (Unfinished Business)!

**Pairings:** Kennett

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They are the creative property of L.J. Smith, The CW and FOX.

* * *

**The Things We Lose, The Things We Gain**

* * *

_"You know how they say you only hurt the ones you love? _  
_Well, it works both ways."_

- Chuck Palahniuk, _Fight Club_

* * *

Seth Cohen dived into the sweetness of Bonnie Bennett's lips against his. That was the moment that had been haunting his dreams for too long.

Not that he was experienced with women. Or anything regarding physical contact.  
But dude, Bonnie Bennett, the girl he had been obsessed with since Middle School was kissing him! He couldn't wait to tell Ryan about this!

He found it hard to breath against the touch of her soft lips. It activated a new source of warmth in his chest. Like the force of Anakin Skywalker before the whole "suit" story happened. Not that he had any problems with Yoda being the new number one.

Okay, yes, he was the biggest geek on earth, comparing a kiss with the force of a Star Wars character.  
Touched by a girl or not, he was still Seth Cohen after all.

But before Seth could make any attempts to deepen the kiss he felt Bonnie tense up and pull away from him.

Why was she looking like that? It made him feel like Nemo trashing in the pool of her green eyes. He was lost and wanted to go home.  
Yeah, that'd be another geeky comparison.

First Seth thought he had bad breath but soon he noticed the interrupter. The person Bonnie was looking at without blinking. Kol.

Kol Mikaelson. All Star player of the basketball team, party animal and unfortunately, also known for his complicated relationship with Bonnie.  
Okay, so the popular guy was back. Bad news.

Kol was standing at the entrance of the bar. His eyes never left the young woman as she leaned in to kiss the loser sitting next to her.  
Bonnie's features seemed frozen the way she was still holding the guy's collar, her wide eyes fixed on Kol.

Even from that distance, it was unmissable. Kol's eyes were flickering in bewilderment. But it was buried under his bravado soon.  
The basketballer put on a satisfied smirk while walking inside the bar.

A wave of irritation and bubbling took over the place while people watched his arrival with enthusiasm.

Bonnie couldn't believe it. How could he smile at her shamelessly like that? After what he did!

The young woman's heart began to race when he approached her with the smug grin still on place. She let go of Seth's collar, unconsciously.

Her mind was drowning in the hatred she felt against him. The pretentious douche that was walking towards her with his typical swagger.  
The guy she had been in love with for the past 2 years.

Kol was standing right in front of her now. His serene features lit up with admiration.

Bonnie found that his hair had changed during his absence. It was a bit bushy now. Oh, no. Now that stupid reflex was back.  
The reflex to run her fingers through the soft raven strands. She had to bite in her cheek to fight the urge.

And it was all too familiar. Even the sight of his chin with its cheeky pit.  
It reminded her of how much she had dreamed about trailing it with her finger.

But, no, she wouldn't fall for him again.

"What do you want?" Her chin shot up, facing him defiantly.

Kol ignored the question. He gave Seth one of his brief, despising glances before leaning into her. The fire in his intense gaze was burning her mind.

"You were lying, Bonnie,"  
the sincereness in his voice made its way to his caramel-eyes.

"You must have missed me."

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing. A common statement.

Bonnie snorted. "Yeah, especially after you leaving town without wasting any time to tell me."

Kol's long fingers trailed down her cheek and Bonnie fought the urge to close her eyes.

It felt almost sinful to feel his touch again. The only touch she had been craving for while he was gone. Right now, all it did was burning her.  
The places he touched brought back everything she had been stuffing away. Every single memory of the day he had left.  
And soon, her eyes were flooded with pain.

Kol narrowed his eyes.  
Was she crying? His whole body tensed up at the sight. He had hurt Bonnie. His Bonnie.

His hands shot up to wipe the tears away. He wished he could wipe away the pain she felt along with it.  
But Bonnie turned away quickly, avoiding his gaze.

Kol could still see that her red lips were curved up with hurt. The only girl he had ever loved was on the edge of tears. And it was all his fault.

He had screwed it up, as he always did. But hey, she was the first love of his life. And typically, that meant that they had gone through hell together.  
He lost count on the break-ups they had so far. 2 years full of ups and downs.

He was not the pretentious jerk anymore. All she had to do was give him another shot. He had changed.

Bonnie turned to face him, her dark curls dancing with the motion. There was not the merest brokenness on her face now.  
She was challenging him with her nose flaring slightly. She was ready to fight.

This was a good sign, right? Kol smiled wickedly. It meant that he had been right. She had truly missed him. And wanted him to bleed for it.

"You're delusional if you actually believe there's a chance that I missed you." she hissed holding her death-glare on his face.

Kol chuckled pointing to the guy next to Bonnie. "The fact that you're kissing this emo-geek is proof enough."

Seth gulped down nervously. Suddenly, he felt out of place. But neither Kol nor Bonnie were paying him any attention.  
They were busy killing each other with deadly glances. It was like watching a silent fight.

"You are desperate, Bonnie," Kol's arms shot in the air in frustration. "You're doing this in the hopes it will be enough to forget me, to forget what we have."

"You are nothing but a waste of space, Kol," Bonnie shot back. "Stay away from me!"

She made a move to leave but was interrupted soon. Kol grabbed her by the shoulders, his intense expression drilling into her soul.  
Bonnie took in a sharp breath.

The caramel-eyes were sparkling with something she had never seen in them. The merest gleam of grace.  
Wait, since when was he looking at her with grace? That was the look he had normally reserved for the game. Was that a sign that he had changed? Redeemed himself even?

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, her voice full of hurt. "You just left! You…You could have at least ended things so I could move on!"

"I was an idiot, Bonnie," his hands wandered down her shoulders to her arms until he was holding her soft hands in his.  
"All I could think of was my basketball career and how I would be smashing it out there."

He smiled sadly. "I didn't even realize it wouldn't mean a thing without you. Well, not until it was too late."

He let go off her hand soothing her hair gently. "But what I've learned so far is that it's never too late, Bonnie."

Bonnie bit her lip, lost in her thoughts. His chocolate-brown orbs were unwrapping her.  
These damn eyes were focused on her own, piercing into her soul.

What did he think she was? One of the shallow chicks that only cared about his popularity?  
Did he think she would bump into him the minute he decided to show up again?

Bonnie pushed his hands away.

"If you think I'll be forgiving because you are the All Star player Kol Mikaelson, you don't know me at all!"

"I know you way better than anyone, Bonnie!" he spat out in frustration.  
"You never gave me the chance to show it because you were too busy ditching my calls!"

He was yelling now, his dark eyes flickering wildly.

"I don't care about any of this! I don't care about the fame! I want you by my side, Bonnie!" His voice softened as he continued.

"I can't simply undo the things I did but I can show you how much this means to me! What we have is real, we can't throw it away."

Kol's hands sneaked around her back.

Bonnie's brain cells were on full alert now. This wasn't going into a good direction.  
But before she could turn to leave he grabbed her waists to pull her closer.

"I love you, Bonnie," he whispered against her lips.

"Let me remind you of how epic we are."

And with these words he united their lips ignoring an irritated Seth that was all of a sudden too eager to leave.

Kol took his time with the kiss.  
He put all the guilt he felt into it while he felt her soft upper lip in his mouth. Her lips were welcoming her like a shy lover.  
He felt her warm grip around his neck when he trailed his way down to the bottom lip, nibbling at it gently.

Bonnie glued her body into him until their movements became one.  
Her hands had found his hair like a long-lost lover. And soon, the kiss turned into a passionate dance.

Kol's hands were roaming hastily through her body, squeezing longingly at her flesh. Her back, her waists, her breasts, her thighs.  
There was no place safe from his touch. He didn't care about the audience around them.

Bonnie's soft hands ruffled his hair, making a wild mess of it. She was putting all the frustration out of her system, poking at his senses.  
Like the merest provocation.

The moans escaping their mouths was nothing more than a profound sigh, dipped in all the bitterness they had been through.  
All the bitterness they had been feeding on.

Bonnie pulled back, breathing heavily. Her mouth was wide open, nostrils flaring up wildly.

Kol enjoyed the view. But he was more intrigued by her lips. The puffy piece of skin was swollen from all the love bites they had given each other.  
It made Kol smirk. Like a little boy that was pleased with his work.

They were still looking at each other bemused. As if someone had put them both under a sleeping spell.

Kol started drawing circles on her hips. His heavy breath was stroking her lips like a curtain.  
And as if they were in a silent competition Bonnie responded soon. Her hands wandered from his hair to his neck, rubbing it gently.

Bonnie's face was unreadable. But Kol was too numb anyway.  
He drowned into her eyes unable to satisfy his thurst. He felt like he was under fire.

She had that kind of eyes that made you envious.  
Envious, because there would be no place in the world that could compete with the green sparkles.  
No place would make Kol feel at ease like that. He was finally home.

Kol bowed his head but she made no move to match his lips. So he stole brief kisses all over her lips, her nose, her face.  
Like a blind man that was palming his favourite landscape. A landscape he knew by heart but still wanted to discover because it made him feel alive.

Bonnie parted him from her skin, forcing him to look at her. And now Kol feared she would send him away again.

But a painful "I missed you" escaped her lips instead.

"Not as much as I did," he whispered.

Kol had been yearning to feel her warmth for ages. He was craving to taste her tongue again.

Just when Kol was about to dive into her sweet touch, her slap burnt his face.

"I will never go through that again," she mumbled with tears in her eyes. And before Kol could react, she rushed outside.

Kol watched her walk away. His hands were shaking out of despair. Even when he stood on the pavement.

He watched her climb into her car. He watched her pull away from the curb.  
He stood on the street with clenched fists and watched how the darkess of the streets swallowed the woman of his life.

And soon the flashes were back again, blinding him. Like predators they came out of their hiding places rushing to his side.

"Good evening, Mr. Mikaelson! Mr. Mikaelson!"

Kol closed his eyes to control his anger. The glorious torture of the paparazzi.

"Was that a late-night date? Can you give us the name of the beautiful woman?"

He shoved them aside walking blindly to his car.

Bonnie Bennett.  
Bonnie with her warm smile, Bonnie with her addictive selflessness. She was the one.  
The only person he wanted to spend his hours with. The woman he would crave to see each day of his life.

And he would put everything at stake to show her that. Everything.


	2. A New Horizon

**A/N: **Thanks to **leni18, strawberrylover1** and **rose** for the reviews! I'm glad you all like Seth Cohen as much as I do:) He was more of a "guest appearance" in the first chapter.

I won't even start about my bitter thoughts about Kennett *curles up in a corner* I reject canon. Kol and Bonnie have amazing chemistry. Two mysterious souls with equal power and dynamism. They are endgame. And yes, I'm delusional. Le sigh.

Bonnie's and Kol's (Rebekah's) families will be revealed in the next chapter. What jobs they have and where they live etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**A New Horizon**

* * *

_The power of a glance has been so much abused in love stories,  
that it has come to be disbelieved in.  
Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love  
because they have looked at each other.  
Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only._

- Victor Hugo, _Les Misérables_

* * *

Bonnie felt exhausted.

Even the few minutes she had spent with Kol had been enough to suck the life out of her. She had barely managed to fall asleep around 4 in the morning.  
And it had been a sleep accompanied by unpleasant dreams.

Every time she was falling asleep she had heard his voice whispering those mind-blowing words into her ear. The words that made her heart melt and almost give in to him.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Rebekah's head popped in through her door.

"I don't have preview today," Bonnie mumbled, turning to her side. "And that's a good thing because I don't feel like leaving the house."

Rebekah groaned annoyed strutting towards her best friend. "You just got out of that creepy emo state I'm not going to let him ruin you again."

She simply pulled her out of bed, throwing some clothes out of her closet.

"Get ready, we're running late," she informed her leaving the room.

Bonnie furrowed her eye-brows in confusion. "Late for what?"

"Shopping!" the blonde exited the room before turning around. "I have some good news for you, star actress."

Star actress? Was that another mockery? Bonnie parted her lips in anticipation.

"You got accepted," the blond tilted her head to regard her friend's reaction.

"Accepted for what?" Bonnie crossed her arms nervously.

"You got the main role on that TV show, stupid," Rebakah shrieked giving her a hug. "Say goodbye to the San Diego theatre stage! We're leaving this town for good!"

Bonnie's mouth fell open. She was too shocked to return the hug but she managed to pull herself together.

"We?" she questioned. "You're coming with me?"

"Of course, dummy," Rebekah snorted. "You're in need of a wise agent and I happen to fit this shoe."

"But what about your parents?" Bonnie gave her a worried look. "No offence, but your life depends on their loans."

Rebekah smiled evilly. "I have a few ideas about that," she grabbed her bag to take out a bunch of credit cards, all signed with her mother's name. Esther Mikaelson.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You're sneaky!"

"I know, right?" she winked. "The whole Mikaelson family should fear me."

* * *

Bonnie pulled the white tank top over along with the mini skirt. She didn't like wearing skirts but she was too tired to question Rebekah's choice and look for something else.

Her blond friend was gulping down the rest of her doughnut when Bonnie entered the living room.

"Ready?" The blond jumped back on her feet cheerfully, licking her fingers clean.

"Yupp," Bonnie followed her to the door. But she didn't like the way Rebekah was just standing there, unable to move.

"Bekah?"

When Rebekah turned to her with a dark expression on her face it was all clear. Bonnie could see the person standing outside their door with a smug grin. Kol.

"Top of the morning, girls!" He cheered giving both Rebekah and Bonnie a peck on their cheeks.

"Get lost, Kol," Rebekah shoved him out of the way to make her way to the car.

"That's the way you greet your brother?" he scoffed. He tilted his head, turning his dark gaze to Bonnie.

"Let me give you a ride," his voice was deeper than usual. And he was wiggling with his eyebrows while gesturing toward his precious motor bike.

Ugh. Bonnie knew that trick. That was his version of bedroom voice meets undeniable offer. Talk about corny.

"Don't," she gestured with her hand when Kol opened his mouth again. Without wasting a second glance she walked past him to climb into Rebekah's car.

"Come on, sweetheart!" he yelled after her. "It's a BMW bike we're talking about! I'll make sure you'll have the time of your life!"

Kol's face turned serious as the car vanished from his sight.  
It was torture to be around her when her walls were up. To be punished by an invisible line he wasn't allowed to cross.  
If he wouldn't care about her feelings, he would simply pull her in and dwell on the sweet scent of her lips. Make up for the lost time.

But she was hurt. And ignoring that would be cruelty. He couldn't expect her to jump into his arms when her wounds were still bleeding, her pain persistent. She needed time. And he had to respect that. The blue mailbox caught his eyes for a second. Kol smiled. The mailbox. It was were their story had started.

* * *

_2 years ago, West Hills High, San Diego_

* * *

"Hey, Bonnie, hold on," Kol jogged to the petite cheerleader.

She turned around at the exit of the gym eyeing him suspiciously. "What?"

Kol couldn't take his eyes off her when he met her emerald eyes again. The white cheerleading uniform fitted on her curves perfectly.  
Like a thin cover that was protecting her delicious skin. Not that he had tasted it, but her whole body was literally calling to him. Whispering.  
Making all the promises that clouded his mind with images of her body under his sheets.  
Kol even forgot about the things he wanted to say. What was wrong with him? He was the Silvertongue after all!

The girl perked up her eye-brows impatiently.  
The blue-white pompoms moved with her when she crossed her arms with sass. "Shoot, Mikaelson!" she pointed to her uniform. "I have to change!"

Kol chuckled at her attitude. "Did you check your mailbox lately?" He gave her a knowing wink.

The beauty's face tensed up. "That was you?" She pointed at him in disbelief. "That poem and the bracelet?"

"So what's your answer, Bonnie?" he shoved her with his body further, trapping her gently between his arms and the door.  
His lips brushed against her ear shell. Bonnie shivered. It felt like someone was tickling her with a feather. She let go off her pompoms, unconsciously.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Kol's hand travelled to her waist, squeezing it gently. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Don't touch me, you jerk," she yelled.

She shoved him away retrieving a shocked expression of the basketballer. The fury had painted the cheerleader's face in a reddish colour now.  
But soon she calmed down giving him a snarky look. She snorted.

"What's so funny?" Kol shot back.

"You," her eyebrows moved up sassily. "I know how your pathetic brain works, Mikaelson."

She stepped closer to him. Her chin was pushed up, confronting him.

"You think you have the natural right to touch me because I'm the 'girly' cheerleader. Oh, I'm supposed to drool for Kol Mikaelson and enjoy his presence."  
She expanded her arms bitterly. "Well, big news, jerk! I'm not your valet!"

Kol watched her bend down to collect her pompoms and walk to the locker room. Woah, he had just caught the perfect view of her bronze thighs.  
His face was captured by the merest irritation. What the hell? He was both angry and turned on by her actions.  
When he was about to leave the gym he heard steps behind him and turned to see Bonnie's eyes locked on him.

"I want to test something," she said with a cold voice. "You can't tell anyone about this."

Before he knew what was going on her lips crashed against his and who was he to complain.

He nibbled at her bottom lip and found that it had the merest strawberry taste. It wasn't lip gloss or any artificial scent. It was a scent that radiated off her skin. And like an addict he licked at it to take in as much as he could.

His hands sneaked around her back while his tongue slid into her mouth. Bonnie had to hold on to his Jersey to steady herself.

She moved her lips against his slowly, her hands moving carefully to his hair. As if she was entering dangerous territory and had to be on guard.

The warmth of his lips was literally taking her off her feet. She felt as light as a feather against the way his tongue was embracing hers.  
Their tonuges didn't even fight for dominance. It felt more like a dance. Their movements completed each other.

It was as if their lips had been searching for the perfect dance partner. For the breath that could bring them back to life. The breath that would take off the spell and pull them into a secret place. A place where nothing existed but their moans tickling each other.

Bonnie was about to believe in all those fairy tails about true love's kiss. His lips nibbling at her, his tongue tasting her mouth, it all felt magical. Even his hands that were roaming her body.

She knew she would be out of breath soon but her hands had their own mind as she ruffled wildly through his hair. Their mouths kept tasting each other, desperate to keep this up. Like to addicts craving for each other's breath.

Bonnie didn't even realize how she was lifting one of her feet against the ease she felt. Then she remembered her mission and pushed him gently away. Shit. The kiss had been a test. And the result was terrifying.

_Oh my god, _she thought. _I like Kol Mikaelson._

Kol's gaze was back on her lips. They looked even fuller now, attracting him like a magnet. He couldn't look away.  
Before he knew, he was trailing the plush lips with his thumb. Bonnie closed her eyes.

"You're beautiful, Bonnie," the basketballer whispered. That rang all the alarm bells in his head. What the hell was he doing? He pulled his hand away.

"So," Kol cleared his throat awkwardly. He looked away, avoiding her gaze.  
God, he always forgot everything when he saw her soft features. It was like the girl was absorbing his thoughts.

Bonnie blinked. Was he nervous? She couldn't believe that she had that effect on him!

He scratched his neck thoughtfully. "Does that mean there's still a chance for that date?"

Bonnie blushed, looking away. A shy smile appeared on her lips. "Maybe," she mumbled turning around to leave him in the softly-lit hall.

* * *

_Present, Bonnie's dooryard, San Diego_

* * *

Kol's eyes were pinned on the street as he heard his cell ringing. He smiled at the ID on the screen while heading to his bike.

"You owe me for this one," the voice said cockily. "I have news about Bonnie."

Kol stopped in his tracks tightening his grip on his cell. "Spit it out, Klaus," he demanded.

"She's the lead in That Caramel Taste," the voice chuckled amused.

"What's That Caramel Taste?" Kol half-yelled. He screwed up his face in disgust. "Some cheap porn?"

"Calm down, brother," the voice chuckled. "It's one of those teen drama shows."

Klaus' voice turned serious as he continued. "She's moving to LA along with Bekah."

Kol's face darkened. Bonnie would be eager to move there. Los Angeles was like her second home. The place where she had spent her childhood. But that wasn't the reason he was trembling with rage. Los Angeles was also the place most of his family lived. And _Finn_. The last person Kol wanted to have near her. He was in need of a master plan.


	3. A Time To Shine

A/N: Thanks to ZOEYSEES, layaboo, strawberrylover1, leni18, MissJayde, Elise and the two 'Guest's for the lovely reviews!

To layaboo: I know it's not a popular ship but there'll be hints of Raughn (Rebekah/Vaughn) in the next chapters. Also mentions of Elejah, Klaroline (I don't ship it but doesn't mean I won't include them) and Damose (Damon/Rose). But these ships are not in the focus of the story.

To leni18: The thing about Finn will be revealed soon. It might be a protective brother attitude or a romantic one. We'll see;)

To Guest: Yes, we'll have a lot of scenes with Bonnie and the Mikaelsons!

* * *

**A Time To Shine**

* * *

Sometimes,  
when you're so sad you don't know what to do,  
it helps to be angry.

- Cornelia Funke, _Inkheart_

* * *

Bonnie blinked the tears away taking in the sight outside. She visited this place every Christmas for the family reunion of the Mikaelsons.  
Still, she felt nostalgic.

The last time she had made it here Kol had been with her. And Esther's supportive ways of their relationship had made her blush.

The driver stopped the car to dial a code and soon the gates to the Mikalealson property opened. It was funny that this castle-like place always felt like home.

The large mansion consisted of a main building and four wings.  
The latter were meant for the generous number of rooms of the six siblings. Finn, Elijah and Klaus had never left the City of Angels.  
Yet, Klaus refused to live in the mansion, leaving it in the hands of the two elder brothers.

The driver went to the trunk to unload their luggage. And Bonnie stopped in front of the entrance to collect herself. Rebekah gave her a worried look.

"Are you crying?"

Bonnie shrugged wiping away her tears. No need to pretend in front of her best friend. Bekah could read her like an open book anyway.

"We will be smashing it out there, Bonnie," she cheered, pulling her into a hug.

Bonnie's chin rested on her shoulder. She knew Bekah wasn't mentioning him on purpose.  
It was too obvious that Kol was still stuck in her mind.

"Are you sure you want to pull this agent thing?" Bonnie mumbled. "I'm glad you're with me. But you don't have to do this, you know."

"I can't think of anything better to do with my existence!" Rebekah snorted.

"You are more than a best friend, Bonnie," her voice softened.

"You are the sister I never had. Whenever I have a stupid fight or a bad day I remember that you will be there to listen and all my bitterness just goes away.  
I know that you have my back, no matter how much I screw up. And now it's my turn. I will end anything that gets in your way."

Bonnie laughed through her tears, hiding her face in her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Bekah," she whispered. "For all the times you saved me."

"Now kiss?" a cheeky voice startled Bonnie.  
She pulled away from Rebekah to look at the tall figure with the bouffant hair-do.

"Henrik?" Rebekah beamed. "What are you doing here?"

The boy in name regarded Bonnie with interest.

"I had enough of the poor student life," he shrugged.  
"So I moved in with my most talkative brothers." There was thick sarcasm in his voice.

The raven-haired guy grinned at Bonnie cheerfully. She only lifted her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You got kicked out, didn't you?" Rebekah sighed giving him a hug. "I thought Klaus was bluffing."

The youngest Mikaelson shrugged again. The corners of his mouth slid down in indifference.  
Soon he pulled away from the blond to approach the girl with dark hair.

"You must be Bonnie," a bright smile covered his dark bambi-eyes with a warm flicker.

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this obnoxious family." He was fidgeting with his hands while talking.

It was definitely not the Mikaelson way of meeting someone new. That would be the classic handshake or the peck on the hand.  
But she liked Henrik's casual style.

Bonnie frowned irritated at his words but she couldn't hold back her laugh.

"They are not that bad," she defended the Mikaelsons.

"Aand you must have low expectations," he nodded repeatedly with a chuckle. "It'll be easy for me to take you off your feet then."  
He gave her a 100-watt smile.

Bonnie shook her head laughing. That boy was straightforward but cheerful.  
And that was always a good combination.

Henrik was the same age as her and also the Mikaelson Bonnie had only seen on old family pictures. Esther had sent him to a boarding school in Britain so he would receive the best education. And he was bitter enough to refuse her invitations to come over at Christmas.

* * *

"Bonnie," Elijah welcomed her with a hug. "I'm really happy about the news. I hope your new job will meet your expectations."

Bonnie smiled as he pulled away.

"I hope so," she shrugged. "It's not the same as the good old stage play but I'll get used to it."

Elijah nodded and moved on to Rebekah. The next minute Bonnie spotted Finn entering the great hall with a grin.

"Congratulations on your new job," he gave her a brief hug. "You look good!"

"Yeah, I try my best," Bonnie shrugged looking around for possible changes. "It's strange to see this place without Esther." _And without Kol_, she added in her mind.

"You know my mother," Finn chuckled. "The only time she is coming willingly to LA is on Christmas."

"We should set this place on fire if you want her to join us for dinner," Henrik suggested with a blank face.

Bonnie giggled. Esther was not a big fan of this city.

Finn's eyes sparkled in joy at the sight of Bonnie's laugh. She seemed to be over the pain his idiotic brother had caused.  
He put his hand on her shoulder to lead her to the dining hall.

Bonnie felt always at ease when Finn was around. He was always her big brother since he was the oldest Mikaelson and had watched her grow up in the past years she spent with them. And when she had a collapse after Kol, Finn had come to San Diego just to check on her.

Of course, Rebekah had never left her side and tried to cheer her up. But Bonnie was completely oblivious to it at that time. So hearing Finn's poetic wisdom had been a wake-up call.

_"Don't let anyone hurt you, Bonnie. If someone does, just stay away. Stay away from him for the rest of your life. Or you will forget about your own journey. You will forget who you are."_

* * *

_San Diego, Mikaelson mansion, somewhere in the past_

* * *

"Stay away from her!" Rebekah threw a book at Kol but the boy dodged it skilfully. "She is my best friend not another chick on your 'to do' list!"

"Do you have some lesbian crush on Bonnie?" Kol laughed out. "Is that why you moved in with her?"

As always Rebekah was captured by her fury and fell into Kol's trap.

"I moved in with her because I had enough of mother and my idiotic brothers," Rebekah defended herself. "Besides she asked me to. Her father is never at home and she hates it to be alone."

"Doesn't she have any other family?" Kol snorted, eager to trick Bekah to reveal more information.

"No!" Rebekah rolled her eyes annoyed. "And that's why her father is one big moron. He's that famous writer Rudy Hopkins. He's too busy travelling the world since they moved here from LA."

"What about her boyfriend?" Kol questioned coolly.

"You mean Ben McKittrick? The biggest jerk on the planet?" Rebekah laughed bitterly. "Bonnie dumped his ass last month," her eyes widened in hystery. "Thank god for that because I would tear him into pieces myself."

An amused smirk flashed over Kol's face.

"Thank you for your cooperation, sister," he mumbled storming outside. "Just the background information I need for a date."

The blond was fuming now. "You will not touch her or I swear I cut your man-parts off!"

* * *

LA, present time

* * *

Bonnie left the set with a smirk on her face. She couldn't believe she was working here for a month. It felt like years. She was that used to these surroundings by now.

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?" The blue-eyed colleague offered.

"You know the paparazzi, Damon," Bonnie muttered. "Last time they were all over us. I'm too exhausted to deal with them tonight."

"Tell me about it," he sighed climbing into his car. "Have a safe drive home then," he leaned out from his window.

"You can join Rose and me at _Fanatics_ whenever you change your mind."

Bonnie nodded and waved.

Damon was easy to work with. And she really loved his girlfriend Rose. Still, he could be unbearable and conceited sometimes. And she was too exhausted to deal with that tonight.

* * *

All lights were out in the Mikaelson mansion when Bonnie arrived. It was in the middle of the night so both Elijah and Finn would be asleep.  
Henrik was out of town. And Bekah was probably at some club.

Bonnie was going to unlock the door when it opened itself.  
Slaw-jacked, she let go off the keys. But the figure bent down to pick them up for her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," the soft voice apologized.

When he stepped closer Bonnie let out a relived breath.

"I thought you were Kol," she confessed. Her green eyes were dipped into a broken shade of hazel now.

Why was she still expecting to see him? She had to cut him off her life just like Finn had said.

Henrik seemed to notice her mood change and quickly intervened.

"That's the second time I get confused for someone else today," he groaned playfully.  
"A woman kept taking pictures because she thought I'm Andrew Garfield. I had to show my ID to convince her."

He made a horrified face. "I think she wanted to get into my pants. And the worst part is she looked a lot like Esther!"

Bonnie giggled ignoring the hateful way he spat out his mother's name. "Well, I told you. You look like his clone."

She stepped inside with Henrik on her heels.

"I thought you would visit Esther in San Diego?" Bonnie grabbed a drink looking at him curiously.  
She heard one of the doors being shut but ignored it. Elijah had probably one of his work-load-nights.

"Come on, Bun," Henrik snorted. "Did you really believe I would do that? The woman ruined my life!"

Bonnie put her bag on the coffe table along with her car keys with a sigh. She moved to the couch and stretched out her legs.

"You can't punish her for being an overly protective mother," she sighed again. "She just has incredibly high expectations when it comes to her children."

"I wonder why her high expectations only affected me," Henrik laughed bitterly.

He lifted Bonnie's legs to sit on the other end of the couch, placing her feet on his knees.

"I don't see anyone else growing up abroad in my family," he muttered.

"Still the drama-queen, I see," a cheeky voice chuckled.

Bonnie's blood froze. She didn't need the confirmation but she still looked for the owner of the voice.  
The tall figure that was coming down the stairs.

"Kol," she burst out. Ugh. How much she hated herself for it. Whenever she saw him she couldn't control what was coming out of her mouth.

"Bonnie," Kol mocked her with a smile.

His dark eyes flickered wildly studying her curves. Then his eyes fell on her legs in Henrik's lap and he frowned.

"We need to talk," he demanded with a cold voice.

Henrik stood up patting Kol's shoulder. He didn't seem surprised to see his big brother.

"Rik," Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "You knew he was back didn't you?"

"Sorry, little Bun, I totally forgot to mention it," Henrik lifted up his arms in mocking surrender.

"Stop calling me that," Bonnie threw a pillow after him but he only chuckled heading to the east wing of the house.

Bonnie felt a warmth at her heels and realized that Kol had taken Henrik's place now. His hands were rubbing her feet gently.

She cursed inwardly for the way her muscles relaxed under his touch.

"You look exhausted," Kol mumbled.

His dark eyes were flashing in a wild daze when he reached out for her face. He pushed away the soft hair strains off her face lovingly.

Bonnie focused on her breathing and bit in her cheek to keep her eyes open.

It aggrivated her and she wanted to cry out of frustration. But she couldn't change it.  
No matter how mad she was, he still had the most breathtaking eyes of any boy she had ever seen.  
Others might stick to bright colours but for Bonnie it would always be Kol's chestnut-brown flickers. The only pair of eyes that made her heart beat faster.

She knew she would lose the fight when Kol started massaging her feet the way she loved. Bonnie felt dizzy.  
All her weariness seemed to fade away. Her eyes were closed at the familiar way his hands kept squeezing her flesh.

Kol watched her face intrigued. She was so beautiful. Her arch-shaped eyebrows were lifted up, her smooth skin shining seductively under the lightning.  
But there was something else that made him scream inwardly. The way her body reacted to him.

Her nostrils were flaring up at every squeezing gesture of his hands. The full lips were curled up nervously.  
Even her delicate fingers were clinging to the couch now.

The merest wave of joy captured Kol's chest.  
Nothing had changed about their passion. His touch was still enough to make her lose it. No matter what was coming out of her pretty mouth.  
No matter how eagerly she was ditching his calls. She was the same Bonnie. His Bonnie.

"I missed doing that to you," Kol's voice was low. And the next moment Bonnie felt his breath on her face and opened her eyes in alarm.

"Among other things," he added with a husky voice his face leaning in closer.

Bonnie panicked when flashbacks of their kiss in the bar came back. She had been too weak to fight his warmth.  
No, she couldn't allow his evil lips to play with her. The minute their breaths would meet she'd turn into a wobbly piece of skin again.

Bonnie shoved him away and sat up.

"Why are you here, Kol?" Her chin was pushed out again as if she was craving for a fight.

"I'm part of the family in case you forgot," Kol joked taking her hand in his. He rubbed her skin with his fingers soothingly.  
Bonnie felt like he was hypnotizing her. She dived into his chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't even take back her hand.

His face turned serious under her emerald gaze. "I don't expect you to forgive me-" Kol's speech was interrupted by a buzz sound.

Bonnie lifted her finger to signalise it was an important call.

"Care?" she asked worriedly.

"I know it's late," the female on the other end kept her voice low. "But I'm in need of one of our girl-nights. We'll meet in Crawl. Elena is on her way, too."

"Okay," Bonnie frowned but avoided to ask her childhood-friend what was wrong. "I'll be there."

Kol gave her a questioning look. "I have to go," Bonnie informed him coldly.

"Where are you going?" Kol shouted after her while his fingers were busy typing a text message.

"That's none of your business," she hissed heading to the door.

"Hey, Bon," a familiar voice greeted.

Bonnie watched the blond man racing downstairs and reaching the door.

"I'm sorry I have a date with some hot chick I met in the city today but we'll catch up later okay?"

And soon the door closed behind him.

"Vaughn?" Bonnie blinked in disbelief and turned to Kol. "You brought your agent with you?"

"There's something I have to tell you," Kol's dark eyes were rigid when he met hers. "I'm not playing for the Hornets anymore."

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"I'm coaching LA's young talents now," he smiled proudly.

"Kol, you've been dreaming about that team," Bonnie shook her head in irritation. "Why did you give up on that?"

Kol swallowed. He felt ashamed that she was so concerned about him.  
Despite all her anger, despite all the pain he had put her through because of it. Here she was, telling him to hold on to his career.

That was just Bonnie. Selfless and righteous. Even when she was hurt. He knew that she was stuffing it all behind her anger.  
But the scar was still in there. He had hurt her. Marked her with pain. But he just couldn't let her go. He would build a new life for the both of them.

"I have some injuries," Kol cleared his throat. "And it's not that appealing to me anymore. Teaching young ones seems more fun."

Bonnie froze at his words. It seemed like he wasn't telling the truth.

"Anyway," Kol scolded playfully. "Don't you have a girls-night to attend?"

The young woman nodded and rushed out eagerly. Kol was too confusing to deal right now.

The Mikaelson smirked. He didn't move from his spot. And the reaction he had been expecting didn't fail to appear.

"Vaughn!" The door was thrown open with a wild Bonnie raining inside. "Your sneaky agent took my car!" she yelled.

Kol hid his victorious smirk with a shrug.

"I should drive you then," he said firmly

"What?" she hissed. "No!" She crossed her arms fuming. "I'm not stupid Kol! I know that's your doing! But whatever your planning I'm not part of it!" She bored her finger into his chest meeting his gaze with fury. "I'll take a cab!"

But Kol didn't listen. He lifted her body easily over his shoulder and carried her with him. Bonnie squealed and cursed fidgeting in his hold.  
Her cursing stopped when he let her back on her feet.

Kol gave the fuming Bennett a peck on her cheek to calm her down and opened the car door for her. She gave him one of her deadly glares in return.

"No worries, Bonnie," Kol chuckled. "I'm not going to ruin your girls night. I'll just drop you off and leave."

She narrowed her eyes warningly and climbed in.

* * *

San Diego, somewhere in the past

* * *

Bonnie bit on her lip to avoid a laugh attack. Snapchatting with Rebekah was priceless.  
Especially when the blonde was making disgusted faces in the middle of a dancing crowd.

She checked her surroundings for her friends again. But the gym was still empty except for a few basketballers and the game commenter.  
What was his name again? Sid? Seth? She didn't remember.

Obviously, she was too early. The game would start in two hours. But Bekah was out with some guy and she didn't want to stay alone at home.  
Besides, she was too excited about the basketball tournament to wait it up.

A stranger's fingertips stroked her upper arm like a feather. She shivered inwardly.

Bonnie would think it was just her mind playing tricks on her if she hadn't seen the figure.  
The next moment Kol rushed to the bucket with his athletic body demonstrating a swift lay-up. Wow.

_Snap put of it!_ Bonnie reminded herself.

She had to be careful with that guy. Especially, after the kissing test. Rebekah had warned her about him.  
Her brother was using people for his own entertainment. And she didn't want to land on that list. She just recovered from a demi-relationship with Ben.

Bonnie rolled her eyes when Kol turned to her with a smug grin on his lips.

"Show-off!" she snorted.

Kol walked back to her spinning the ball on his finger. His smirk was still on place while he kept balancing the ball in his arms.

"I can't see your girlfriend," he teased back lifting up his eye-brows.

Ugh. That was one of his new habits. Teasing her friendship with Bekah.

"She's not into the game really," she mumbled with a cold voice. "She'll be out tonight anyway."

Kol was standing inches away now.

"I heard your ex is in the rival team," his face was serious. "Ben McKittrick, isn't it? One more reason to beat them up."

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise at that information. She quickly rolled her eyes to cover it.

"That attitude will not help your case," she crossed her arms giving him a judging look.

But her initial reaction didn't go unnoticed by Kol.

"You didn't knoooow," Kol chuckled tilting his head amused. "You had no idea your ex was playing."

He snorted narrowing his eyes mockingly. "Do you even know anything about the game? Except for the hot moves you do to cheer me up?"

"I know the players by heart," she glared at him in fury. "I never missed a school game in my life! I just thought Ben was still injured."

Her nostrils flared up in anger.

"I know that we almost lost the last game because of your mistakes in the offence," she hissed. "You kept dribbling maniacally whenever you got the ball instead of passing to other players!"

She crossed her arms in bewilderment. "So I might know a lot more about the game than you think!"

Kol regarded her fury with a fascinated smile on his face.

"I think I just fell in love," he grabbed his heart playfully. "You are the closet basketball-geek of my dreams!"

His dark eyes flashed over her figure. Bonnie narrowed her eyes in hatred to show him his place. But then another sight caught her eye.  
The commenter guy Seth was looking at Troy helplessly.

"Hey, queer, if we lose, I will rip you into pieces after the game," Tony spat put. "So you better pray we win."

"Yeah, got it, you want to hurt me because I ratted on you," Seth nodded obsessively.

"But just think about it, dude," he started talking without a pause.

"What would you get out of it except for the disgusting sight of my bleeding face? And I mean, really I have a bad blood colour like really dark red. It's probably because of the lack of oxygen I don't know but it really looks awkward. You wouldn't want to see that-"

"You talk too much," Tony groaned. He grabbed Seth's collar to pull him up.

"Hey, listen, I'm Seth Cohen, the grandson of Newport's richest guy. You could make business out of our friendship," he offered but Tony's fist flashed out dangerously and Seth closed his eyes prepared to receive a bleeding nose.

The fist froze in the strong grasp of Kol's hand. The next second, Tony was swirled around and landed on the ground with a reddish eye.

Tony sat up in disbelief. "Why are you defending that queer?"

"I'm not defending him," Kol smirked. "I just enjoy punching bullies."

He leaned in to slap on his shoulder with a cold grin.

"If you want to stay in the team you better stop calling him names," Kol's gaze was venomous.

"Tony," he added with a growl.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the scenery in front of her. She had never seen Kol outraged like that.

The Bennett girl rushed to Seth's side. "Are you okay?"

Seth opened his mouth and shut it repeatedly. Bonnie lifting her eyebrows irritated.

He finally nodded clearing his throat.

"It's no big deal, really," he tried to give her a lazy smile but failed.

"Seth Cohen," he added gazing dreamily into her eyes. "I mean my name. I'm Seth Cohen."

"I'm glad you're okay," Bonnie smiled politely.

"Yeah, me too," Seth laughed nervously but could only wave when the cheerleader left the gym.

* * *

"Kol?" Bonnie approached the guy in the jersey from behind. Kol turned around with a surprised look.

"Do you have any plans after the game?" she asked carefully studying his face for a reaction.

Kol's chocolate-eyes lit up. "Absolutely not," he lied.

He was sick of the same after-game parties anyway. In the past year, he only went there to see Bonnie and she clearly wouldn't be there tonight.

"We could just grab some drinks at The Catch," she suggested.

Kol stepped closer to her. "A date?"

"No," Bonnie bit on her lip nervously. "More like a casual..thing."

Kol grinned. "A date then."

Bonnie's glare didn't last long. She couldn't help but smile at his teasing ways.

"Whatever," she lifted her hands in surrender.

"Good luck with the game," she added while walking backwards toward the gym.

"You better win," she pointed at him. "I'd hate to see Ben gloat about his victory."

Kol watched her with a bright smile on his face as she joined the new arriving cheerleading crowd.

"Will do," he yelled after her gaining everyone's attention. "And Bonnie?"

She turned around hesitantly. "You look smoking hot in that uniform."

Bonnie blushed angrily under the curious gazes of the crowd. Kol's smile widened enjoying the view of her temper.

* * *

A/N: We will have intense Kennett scenes both in the past and present in the next chapter! Bonnie will be a little tipsy and Rebekah will join the girls as well. And Kol will be more involved in Bonnie's life than ever;) Oh, and Finn will tell Kol to leave! But here's a question to you:

Do you like Raughn? Just curious;)


	4. High School Crumbs

A/N: I'm updating 2 chapters at once this time.

**This chapter is all about the past.** I wanted to set an end to the flashbacks. So I put all of the things I want to tell about the old days into this one.

The next chapter includes Kennett, Klaroline, Raughn and mentions of Delena and Damose. We have also an appearance of Stefan Salvatore.

Comments on reviews are at the bottom of the page:)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW. No copyright infringements intended.

* * *

**High School Crumbs - Never Date A Senior**

* * *

_When Bonnie looked back now, she wasn't sure if she had any regrets. Sometimes, when she looked up into the night sky, she was haunted by the same thoughts.  
_

_What if she'd never dated Kol?_  
_What if she had dated someone her age instead?_

_Someone immature._  
_Someone that wasn't taking their kisses seriously._  
_Someone she wouldn't get her hopes up with._

* * *

Bonnie couldn't believe it. It was the 4th quarter of the game. The last 8 minutes and Kol was scoring with his famous three-pointers.

She giggled maniacally whenever he got the ball. She was an emotional mess jumping up and down at this point.  
And before she knew they had closed the score gap easily.

10 seconds were left now and the score was 79-79.

She wanted to close her eyes as Kol dribbled. Oh no, now he was attempting another three-pointer.  
Loud cheers and yelling filled the gym as Seth announced the new score.

"82-79 for the Hawks!"

Bonnie yelled like a lunatic. They had won.

Kol was attacked by hugs and screams. But his eyes were searching for the brunette cheerleader. He had done this for her.  
No one knew that they owed this victory to the soft emerald eyes.

Of course, he had wanted to win. But the dangerous fouls by the rival team had convinced him to spare himself. He didn't want to end up injured after all.

It all had changed when he caught the tension on her face. It was during the break right after the third quarter.  
The craving for her smile had driven him to put everything at stake this time.

Todd punched playfully into Kol's guts before patting his shoulder. "We did it, man!" And then Kol saw Bonnie.

Kol took in her sparkling eyes.  
Her full lips were pulled into a bright smile while she was hugging her friends, jumping up and down. Unconsciously, Kol shoved Todd aside.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks when her eyes wandered to Kol.  
He was staring at her. And it was not the easy-flirting kind of staring. Bonnie noticed a new conviction in his dark eyes.

Her brain stopped working and pure emotions took over her body.  
Oh god, she was too deep in the elation of the victory now. And that usually made her do crazy things.

Before she knew, she let go off her pompoms running towards him.

Kol's eyes flickered with delight and his lips were pulled into a devilish smirk. He bent his knees expectantly.

All Bonnie had to do was jumping at him and Kol was pulling her up into his arms already. Bonnie bent up her legs, her arms clinging to his neck.

And soon Kol was chuckling, swirling her around. Bonnie giggled. She felt like having an out-of-body experience.

Kol let her down after a while his eyes drilling into hers.

"Guess we won," the star basketballer mumbled in a cool voice.

His humble tone made Bonnie laugh.

"You're the hero of the hour," she gave him a bright smile. "You totally beat them!"

"I did it for you," he winked and Bonnie giggled again. "No, really," he stared at her with rigid eyes.

Bonnie lifted her eyebrows when he reached out for her hand, entwining their fingers.

"I did it to make you smile," he added.

Ironically, Bonnie's smile faded at his words. Her green eyes studied his face timidly.

"There's this crazy flicker in your eyes when you laugh," Kol mumbled staring at her admiringly. "It's like seeing stars."

His face was dead serious as he locked eyes with her. "I might be addicted to it."

Bonnie frowned irritated. She was not able to bring out any coherent words. "You're cute when you talk like that," she burst out in her dazed state.

"Tell me what else I am," he whispered lowering his head.

"You're pathetic," she laughed.

Kol frowned playfully. His breath was brushing her lips.

Bonnie held her own breathing when he grabbed her waists stroking them soothingly.

"Pathetic but cute," she added in one breath.  
Her gaze fell to his lips and he lowered them closer to hers.

"And you are-," his voice was soft and low. But someone cleared his throat interrupting Kol's speech.

Bonnie blushed.  
She quickly pulled away from Kol remembering they were still in a crowded gym.

Her eyes widened when she saw the interrupter. Oh no. It was her ex. Ben.

"I'll drive you home," Ben suggested confidently. "There are some things we have to talk about."  
Ben's eyes wandered from Bonnie to Kol. He held his head high defying the basketballer.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was so sick of Ben's big ego.

"I'm getting a ride already," she replied with a cold voice.

Ben snorted.

"Well, it's obvious who you'll ride tonight," he narrowed his eyes in hatred.

Kol growled walking to him with clenched fists but Bonnie grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Please, Kol," her voice was firm. "Just don't listen to him."

"He's insulting you, Bonnie," he barked in outrage his menacing look still on Ben. "I will have to teach him some manners."

"I'll be waiting outside," Ben snorted leaving the gym.

Kol moved again to follow him but Bonnie stepped in front of him her hands on his chest.

"Just let it go, Kol," her voice was tired. "He's just bitter because he screwed up their chance to win the cup."

Kol's features relaxed immediately under her touch. He bowed his head to regard her. Bonnie sighed relieved.  
She despised all kind of physical fights and was just glad it didn't come to that. She pulled away from him again but Kol grinned at her taking her hand.

"What-," Bonnie burst out as he pulled her with him.

Students turned their heads to them. The basketballers that were left started bubbling.  
Lindsay, one of Bonnie's friends grinned happily and gave her a thumb up. Bonnie tried not to blush.

They were outside the gym now.

"Kol, we should change first," Bonnie suggested. "And what about our bags? My stuff is still in the locker room."

But Kol didn't listen.

"It will be still there tomorrow," he sang nonchalantly. "You worry too much."

Bonnie made a mental note to text Lindsay later. She trusted the girl to take her things home.

They were walking hand in hand to Kol's car now. It was a strange feeling. And Bonnie just had to address it.

She lifted their entwined fingers. "Why are we doing this again?" They were not even dating after all, right?

"Because I like you," Kol simply said turning his dark eyes to her.  
"And I bet you enjoy holding hands just as much as I do."

Bonnie opened her mouth but remained silent. Actually, Bonnie had always refused to do that with Ben. But the warmth of Kol's hand was addictive.

* * *

Kol pressed his lips together.  
This was the day he had looked forward to for almost a year now. But the beauty on the passenger seat looked way too nervous.

"Be prepared for the night of your life," he winked at her to break the silence in the car.

Bonnie's brown strands danced wildly as she leaned forward. She slid up her face with her hands.

"Kol, just please don't take your eyes off the road," her voice was timid and she was staring at the ground.

Kol frowned pulling the car over. "Bonnie?"

The girl blushed looking up to him. He softened his voice when she kept silent. "What's wrong?"

"Car rides freak me out a little," she confessed. "It's no big deal," she waved it off avoiding his intense gaze.

Kol swallowed. "It didn't look like it was no big deal," he replied slowly. "We can walk if you want."

"No, really. It's okay." She moved her hands through her hair. "It's something I have since the car accident."

Kol frowned. "What car accident?"

Bonnie played with her fingernails for a while.

"I was in a cab with mom," her eyes slid down.

"And the driver was in a rush to make it to the airport. That'd be the accident I lost her. And since then I have issues trusting other people to drive. It gets better when I'm distracted."

She turned her emerald eyes back on him.

"With Bekah or when I drive myself it's totally okay but with other people I feel like I have no control over the situation. Like we could crash any minute."

Kol sighed taking her hand in his.

"You can trust me, Bonnie," his voice was firm and assuring. "I will try my best not to land in the emergency room."

Bonnie smiled at him dreamily. Her features softened as her lips revealed the warm crumbles Kol was craving to touch right now.

"It wouldn't be the best place for a date," he added with a hoarse voice.

Before she knew, Bonnie was giggling at his words. She was surprised at her own easy-going ways around him.

Kol stroked her hand with his fingers and watched as a sweet smile appeared on her lips. He could only blink at the sight.  
Like a man that had been locked away from daylight for years and was facing the rays of the sun.

Her smile was too pure and hell, she was looking at him in a different way now. Like someone she would trust.  
The cells in his body kept roaring at the thought.

Carefully, he stretched out his hand to touch her face. His fingertips brushed against her soft skin.

Bonnie closed her eyes. And that sight was too magical to look at. Kol opened his mouth to take in a deep breath. His heart race was going mad right now.  
No other girl had made him act like this.

And then her eyes snapped open.

"I think I feel much better now," she bubbled. "We should hurry up. The bars are always crowded at this hour."

Kol retreated his hand and nodded in a dazed state.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to the Catch in that sweaty cheerleader uniform," Bonnie complained trying to keep her mind distracted.

"You can take it off if you want," Kol smirked his eyes still on the road. "Actually, that would make my day."

Bonnie gave him a _Are-you-serious_ look but it had lost its deadly effect because she was pressing her lips together to avoid a smirk.  
And her eyes were revealing that struggle.

That didn't go unnoticed by Kol. He gave her a naughty look wiggling with his eyebrows and trailing his upper lip with his tongue playfully.

Bonnie screwed up her face in disgust smacking his arm.

"Eww, Kol!"

And then she noticed how at ease she was around him. It was as if she was driving with Rebekah. Even Kol seemed to notice it.

"I don't mean to scare you," he gave her a scolding look. "But you can't hit the driver and expect him not to crash the car."

He pointed towards her form.

"I'm having a hard time to avoid your delicious thighs already. Don't make it harder for me."

Bonnie blushed fidgeting in her seat.  
She suddenly felt the need to cover her legs. But then she saw him driving into the street along the bay.

"You missed the Catch," she frowned irritated.

"Who said we're going there?" he winked.

"But that was the plan, right?" Bonnie frowned. Her heart started to beat faster.

He kept silent.

"Where are we going, Kol?"

"Relax, darling," Kol chuckled at her suspicious ways. "I promise I'm not a serial killer."

"Kol," she raised her eyebrows warningly.

Kol let out a laugh.

It was a warm one that made his eyes lighten up. And Bonnie asked herself when that magic had happened. The magic that made her enjoy every single sound he made.

"I know a nice spot," he nodded toward her direction. Bonnie followed his gaze to spot the secluded beachside.

"It's kind of my secret place to go to. It'll be worth your time."

Bonnie swallowed reaching out for her cell. She sent Bekah a text about her whereabouts.  
Her blonde friend would probably lose it that she was spending time with the player. And the weird thing was she didn't even care about that.  
For the first time in her life she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"This is beautiful," Bonnie mumbled stretching her arms and breathing in the fresh breeze of the beach.  
"I've never done this before. Walking along an abandoned beach at night."

Kol watched her intrigued and smiled.

"Is it because of Rebekah's phobia of silence and peace?," he tilted his head regarding her face.

Bonnie giggled. "Yeah, she likes crowded places. Silence freaks her out."

"I feel like the third wheel now," Kol frowned playfully stepping closer to her. "Are you sure you're not dating my sister?"

Bonnie gave him a look and turned around to keep walking.

"It wasn't funny the first time and it sure as hell isn't now," she mumbled nonchalantly. "I don't know what lies other chicks tell you but your jokes suck."

Kol grinned.

"And that's why I like you, Bonnie," he cut her path, facing her while walking backwards. "You are feisty and fearless."

His dark orbs drilled into her. There was something wild in them.

"You have fire," he added.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and hold her breath unconsciously. The dangerous flickers in his eyes were full of desire.  
It was a deep longing his whole body was whispering to her.

Her eyes travelled from his face to his muscular arms. He still had his jersey on with the famous number 3.

Her feet had their own mind now. Oh god, she was walking closer to him and his face was so serious. She couldn't read it.

Kol cupped her face in his hands. And Bonnie expected him to be confident and harsh but he hesitated.

"What I said earlier was no joke, Bonnie," he whispered longinly. "I really like you. I like you a lot. I have a crush on you since you slapped me at Bekah's birthday party."

Normally, Bonnie would laugh at that. That birthday party had been her first since she moved to this town.

Kol had shamelessly brushed her ass with his hands every time he walked past her. The first time she thought it was accidentally but after his second attempt she had reacted by instinct.

But she was not in the laughing mood right now. His words had affected her in every possible way.  
Her breath was uneasy, her eyes wandering restlessly avoiding his intense look.

"Please, Bonnie," he whispered again. "Look at me."

Bonnie took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"I want to see you again," he took one of his hands off her face to take her hand.

"I want to do this," he lifted up their entwined fingers. "and walk into the bar or school or any other public place. I want us to be a thing, Bonnie."

Bonnie swallowed.

Talk about casual meeting. Here he was asking for more. And wasn't Kol known for his casual hook-ups with 20 years-olds and not having relationships?

"Kol, you don't even know me," she mumbled. "I don't think we should go there."

She retreated her hand and took a step back. Kol's eyes were filled with a menacing fire now.

"Why are you here then, Bonnie?" he barked. "Why did you jump into my arms at the gym?"

Bonnie frowned furiously.

"I was just happy for the team!" she defended herself.

Kol let out a bitter laugh. "For the team you say? Was it for the team when you kissed me?"

He clenched his jaw. "Are you part of some vengeance master plan of my sister? Playing with me before you dump my ass?"

Bonnie's anger faded off her face but she didn't avert her eyes from him.

"The kiss was a test," her voice was firm.

"Oh really?" the corners of Kol's mouth slid down bitterly.  
"A test? Do you have the results with you or will you tell me to wait another week for them to come out?"

The brunette girl faced him with vivid eyes.

"I like you, too," she breathed out. "The result is that I like you, Kol."

Kol's arms fell to his sides. He looked at her in disbelief. Her green eyes were sparkling differently now. She jutted her chin not avoiding his gaze.

Kol grabbed her face once again and brushed his nose against her cheek.

"Then give us a chance," he whispered. He stole kisses from her skin along her jawline. "Will you give us a chance, Bonnie?"

"O-okay," Bonnie whispered shakily.

He brushed against her lips licking at them eagerly and Bonnie's hands clung to his jersey for dear life.

She leaned closer to him moving her lips against his.  
And soon Kol pressed them closer together his lips glued on hers, noses squeezed by the other's flesh.

Kol nibbled slowly at her full lips. He pulled back to give her a deep look and dived back again. His tongue parted her lips gently.

This time their mouths opened eagerly giving in to the kiss completely.  
Both were making noises of delight as their tongues kept shoving each other hungrily.

Bonnie's hands travelled up his jersey, squeezing his shoulders. And soon her hands found his neck while her lips were moving against his in unison.

She pulled him toward the waves of the ocean, not breaking their act of lust. Kol grinned into the kiss as they entered the cold water.  
Bonnie pulled him down with her and soon both were shoulder-deep in the ocean.

"You're crazy, Bennett," Kol whispered against her lips.

Their movements become more hectic, impatient.  
His hands wandered to her ass and Bonnie's moan was so unexpected that she accidentally bit in his bottom lip.

Kol growled pulling her thighs around his pelvis. And without a warning, he dived them both into the water completely.  
He kissed her underwater for a brief moment before getting back up again.

Both were gasping for air, Bonnie's hands clinging to his broad shoulders. And then Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Fuck," she cursed.

"I never thought you were that straightforward," Kol furrowed his eyebrows in a playful irritation. "Just tell me whose place and I'm in."

"No, you moron," Bonnie jumped off him, walking out of the water. "I had my cell in my bra and you killed it with that dive-under action."

Kol followed her out of the water. He reached out for her elbow to twirl her around.

"Well, who seduced me into joining the waves?" He kissed her neck but Bonnie shoved his head away.

"Let's just go home," she giggled under his attempts to steal another kiss from her neck.  
"Stop it, Kol. I'm serious. I'm freezing here!"

And the next minute Kol placed her on a huge rock with her hands around his neck.

"What are you waiting for, princess?" he mocked her. "Jump on my back."

She smacked the back of his head. "Don't call me that."

Kol laughed. "Alright then, jump on my back, my queen."

"You're ridiculous," Bonnie burst out but couldn't control her laughter.

Soon Bonnie was on his back with her arms and legs around him. Kol grabbed her bare legs and carried her to the car.  
Both teens didn't even mind that they were soaking wet from head to toe.

* * *

"I didn't have that much fun in a long time," Kol chuckled turning to the backseat to face her.

"Well, not without alcohol involved," he added with an impressed grimace.

Bonnie giggled. "I don't want to think about us in a drunk state. It would be an issue for the United Forces."

"Yeah," Kol frowned leaning in closer to her. "We make a good pair."

Bonnie blushed, looking down.

"What's wrong?" Kol grabbed her hand bowing his head to her worriedly.

"Nothing," Bonnie burst out. She forced herself to look into his intense eyes.

"I'm your boyfriend, Bonnie," he dwelled on the word tasting it with an amused smirk. "I can feel if something's wrong."

Bonnie glared at his joking ways.

"I'm just trying to get used to it," she shook her head. "I never thought I would date you one day."

But when Kol wiggled his eyebrows the corners of her mouth started to shake. She burst into a laughter.  
Kol joined him when she slipped out a squeal-ish sound.

"You're pathetic," she frowned through her smile.

Kol regarded her face his eyes flaring up admiringly. And just when Bonnie thought he would come back with a cocky comment he leaned in.

Time stopped when she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Kol pressed his lips softly against Bonnie's and she welcomed the warmth grabbing his jaw.  
Her fingertips felt the rough skin of his chin, trailing along the small pit.

The kiss was slow and sweet but Bonnie realized that Kol had no intention to pull away. She parted their glued lips hesitantly.  
It caused a brief smooch sound as her lips left his.

Kol's head was still tilted to one side his eyes admiring her drenched form.

"Bekah is not home tonight," Bonnie's voice was low. "And I don't want to be alone. Do you want to-" But Bonnie was interrupted soon.

The vivid flickers in Kol's dark orbs lit up. He grabbed her face and placed a deep kiss on her lips.

"Yes," his voice was hoarse.

When they walked to her porch Kol took her hand in his and Bonnie entwined their fingers without a second thought.

"I expected a wild Bekah behind the door ready to shred me into pieces," he joked as they entered the empty living room.

Bonnie let go off his hand to switch on the lights.

"She has no idea about us," she shrugged. "She has probably not checked her phone yet."

A warm smile flashed over Kol's face.

"Us," he frowned playfully. "I love it when you say that. It's hot."

He made an attempt to sit on the couch.

"NO," Bonnie yelled stretching her arms in a stopping manner.

"Your clothes are still wet. I'll bring you something of my dad's." She pointed upstairs.  
"It's better when you get changed in my room. In case Bekah comes back."

Kol shrugged and followed her upstairs.

Bonnie opened a door revealing a huge room with a coach and a big flat screen TV.  
There was a divider parting the living area from her bed. But still enough space in the room to turn it into a dance floor. Kol nodded impressed.  
No question, she was the daughter of the famous writer Rudy Hopkins.

"I'll be back," Bonnie mumbled rushing to her dad's room.

* * *

Bonnie sighed. As usual her dad's wardrobe was almost empty. He didn't seem to hide the fact that he was living on the road rather than at home.  
She could only find a shirt and boxers. Well, it was better than nothing.

When she stormed back to her room she held back a gasp. Kol was standing with his back to her, shirtless.  
The movements he made with his jersey to dry himself up made his shoulder blades move mesmerizingly. She just stood there slaw-jacked for a while.

"This is all I could find," she mumbled trying not to blush.

Kol turned around to grab the things in her hands but stopped in front of her. He frowned as he noticed her secret peeks on his chest.

"You don't have to be shy with me, Bonnie," he bowed his head looking up to her. "You are my girlfriend."

He grabbed her hand locking eyes with her.

"And that gives you the right to do this," he moved her hand to his naked chest.

Bonnie let out the breath she was holding.

"I should get you a towel," she bubbled.

Bonnie stepped into her bathroom and quickly returned with said item.

She rubbed the towel against his torso to dry him up. Her hands moved against his skin appreciatively.

"Like what you see?" Kol raised his eyebrows with mischief.

Bonnie chuckled shaking her head. "You're not bad to look at."

Kol's hands sneaked around her cheerleading uniform.

"You can't stay in those wet clothes," he growled deeply. "Do you want me to help?"

Bonnie gave him an alarmed look. But Kol's face was serious.

"I won't do anything you're not ready to do," his fingers roamed along her attire, tugging at it. "Can I take it off?"

The brunette nodded her eyes never leaving his dark gaze. Kol was focused on her face determined not to miss her reaction.

His hands sneaked under the top tickling her belly. He brushed the clothing slowly up while taking in the shape of her back.

Kol reached her shoulders and Bonnie raised her arms so he could take the material off.  
Her wavy hair danced down on her bare shoulders as he threw the top aside. He grabbed the towel in her hands and rubbed it admiringly against her skin.

"Your muscles are too tightened up," he whispered tugging at the straps of her bra. She blushed opening her mouth and closing it again.

"You can lie down," he suggested with a calm voice. "And I show you my massaging skills."

"O-kay," Bonnie breathed out.

She was lying on her belly, her head resting on her arms.

Kol's warm palms brushed along her back like a feather. Bonnie shivered. She wanted to complain that this wasn't the right way to do it.  
But then he started kneading her flesh as if it was clay.

All her muscles relaxed. Her body let go off all the stress and exhaustion she had absorbed during the day. Bonnie took an easy breath moaning gratefully.

"You're not bad at this," she sighed.

She didn't even notice how he opened the clasps of her bra. Or how he removed her cheerleading skirt. And when she did his hands felt too good to protest.

She took her bra off completely, throwing it aside. Bonnie closed her eyes. How could he activate all those fresh sensations in her with his bare hands?

"Does this feel good?" Kol's hands moved to her thighs.

"It feels like magic," Bonnie sighed.

Kol retreated his hands with a chuckle. "Do you have any oil in the house?"

"In the bathroom is some spa stuff," Bonnie mumbled with closed eyes.

"I'll be right back," Kol whispered.

Bonnie opened her eyes when he returned.  
He was wearing her dad's boxers now. His torso was still bare and Bonnie's eyes were glued on the slight blonde hairs that peaked out on his chest.

He stepped closer to crouch down beside her bed.

"I found this," he demonstrated a bottle with massage oil. "If it's okay with you."

Bonnie sat up forgetting about her naked breasts. She was oblivious to the intrigued stare of Kol on them.

The cheerleader's eyes were far too distracted by his chest. Before she knew, she was reaching out for the few, cheeky hair strands on his torso.  
She run her fingers over them, stroking his chest lovingly.

"Bonnie?" Kol lifted his eyebrows. His eyes were flaring up dangerously. As if he was barely holding back an attack.

"Hmm?" Bonnie breathed out her hands running up his shoulders.

She leaned closer to his face staring into his eyes with a cheeky smile. Even her green eyes were full of mischief now.

Kol's eyes lit up at that sight. Without a second thought, he pressed his lips on hers.

Bonnie's hands sneaked around him pulling him down to the mattress with her. And the massage oil in Kol's hands slid down to the floor.

Bonnie gasped in pleasure at the contact of his bare chest with her breasts. Even the height of his body was enjoyable.

Her hands danced on his back while they kept savouring each other's mouth. His lips abandoned hers, dancing down her body.  
He kissed her collarbone, swallowed her breasts, licked at her belly until he reached her panties.

Kol's head shot up giving her a questioning look.

The cheerleader bit on her bottom lip. Her nostrils flared up with ecstasy when she nodded.

And soon her panties were off with a greedy Kol licking at her thighs. Her head fell back when he moved his tongue to her core.  
Her body started to trash around like a fish. Kol's hands wandered to her breasts holding on to them hungrily. His tongue kept tasting her clit.

"Oh my god," Bonnie burst out when he invaded her with his tongue.

She buried her hands in his hair to calm down her own movements. Her body was reacting to every thrust of his tongue.

She gasped when his pointer brushed against her clit, drawing greedy circles. He treated his tongue to look up to her face with a dark smirk.

Bonnie smiled at him lazily. But her smile faded when he pushed his finger inside her.

"O," Bonnie cried out.

Kol moved his finger in a steady rhythm in and out of her. And Bonnie was glad that Bekah was out when her loud moans filled the room.

He added another finger making her lose it. Kol watched the liquid of her walls soaking his fingers. He retreated his hand, rubbing at her clit for the last time.

"Kol," Bonnie whispered. "There's something I need to tell you."

Kol raised his head with a worried expression.

"I've never done this before," she bit on her bottom lip sitting up to face him. "And I don't think this is the right time."

Kol's features relaxed and a relived flash took over his face.

"I thought you were about to kick me out," he chuckled.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't bother you that I want to wait?"

Kol frowned.

"Of course not," he snorted. "I can wait, Bonnie. I've been waiting for you for some time now."

A bright smile captured Bonnie's lips. She leaned in to kiss him.

"I never thought Kol Mikaelson could be this sweet," she mumbled biting on her lip.

Kol narrowed his eyes playfully. "I prefer the term hot."

He kissed her again and Bonnie guided him down to the mattress her lips never leaving his.

When she pulled away from him both were breathing heavily.

"But I have to confess," Kol's nose brushed her neck provokingly. "I never thought you were still a virgin."

Bonnie huffed shoving him away.

"That's what you guys need to learn," she raised her eye-brows sassily. "You can't tell about people's sexual experience by looking at them."

Kol grabbed her hand gently.

"Don't be mad, Bonnie," he whispered. "What I meant is I thought you and Ben. Well, you know."

Bonnie screwed up her face in disgust. "Eww, no. That's the reason we broke up."

She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't want to sleep with him yet. And he threatened me with cheating on me if I don't."

She shook her head annoyed. "I'm just glad I didn't go any further with him."

Kol placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't care, Bonnie," He cupped her cheek to look into her eyes. "I'm here with you now. That's all that matters."

Bonnie looked at him in awe. She swallowed.

"You need to stop being so cute," she regarded him dreamily.

Kol ran his fingers through her brown strands. "And you need to stop being Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie lifted her eyebrows suspiciously. But Kol pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

It surprised Bonnie how comfortable his firm chest was. She had expected it to be as hard as stone.

The girl snuggled against it.

"You're my favourite pillow," she sighed closing her eyes.

Kol's eyes flared up with joy. He grabbed the sheets to cover their bodies under it.

The warmth of her body was addictive and holding her into his arms made him forget about the world. He could feel her naked breasts moving up and down against his bare flesh.

Kol closed his eyes. He was in heaven.

* * *

"Are you sure, Bonnie?" Rebekah's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why are you shocked?" Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows moving to the couch.

"Because the only reason my brother spent the night with a woman was for sex," Rebekah raised her arms as if it was the most obvious thing.

Bonnie sighed. Okay, it kind of was.

"And when the woman refused to sleep with him he rushed into the next bar to find another one," the blonde added taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, he definitely didn't leave after I told him to wait," Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

Rebekah's blue eyes widened and a bright smile flashed over her lips. "Jesus!"

Bonnie startled in horror. She had never heard those words coming out of Rebekah's mouth before.

The blonde started to scream maniacally. She put her coffee back on the table laughing.

"He's been drooling after you for a year now," the blonde shook her head laughing.  
"But I never thought it's that serious. You don't just _make _him hard. Kol fell _hard _for you, Bonnie!"

Bonnie screwed up her face in disgust. "Please, Bekah, no more puns. You suck at this!"

The cheerleader got up moving to her room.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You have no idea," the blonde yelled after her. "I've never seen him so genuine and understanding before. He really likes you, Bonz."

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
"I thought you would freak out about this. But your supportive ways are even creepier than your psycho version."

Rebekah stretched out her tongue.

"I'm taking a shower," Bonnie mumbled climbing upstairs. "I hope you're back to normal when I'm back."

* * *

"Bonnie," Esther greeted her with a warm smile. "I know it's too late to bake but I needed something to do. Do you want some cake?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, thanks."

The girl's glance slid to the kitchen table.

"Are you okay?" Esther regarded her worriedly.

"I'm fine," Bonnie bubbled quickly. But Esther was still staring at her suspiciously.

"It's just that Rebekah and Kol are seniors," she sighed. "They will be graduating soon."

Esther walked over to her with a smile.

"You know Rebekah," she snickered. "She isn't going anywhere after High School. And Kol's college adventure will take place in the same town. I'm sure that his college schedule will not erase you from his mind."

The girl nodded and smiled. But it was a brief smile. A sudden flash that didn't reach her eyes.

Esther tilted her head amused.

"Kol is in his room," the woman took Bonnie's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "I think he would be happy to see you right now."

A shy smile flashed over Bonnie's lips.

"Thank you, Esther," she mumbled.

Her cheeks were burning and she was eager to rush upstairs.

* * *

_Knock, knock!_

"I'm working out mom," Kol barked. "Stop filling me up with cake." He continued with his push-ups.

A giggling sound came from the hall.

"Bonnie?" Kol paused his actions. "Come in!"

The girl opened the door hesitantly and blushed.

Kol was grinning at her in his black wife beater. His shorts were fitting well on his strong legs.

Soon the basketballer was focused on the ground again, keeping up his push-ups. His muscular arms bent deliciously with every move he made.

Bonnie bit in her bottom lip thoughtfully before closing the door. A dark smirk flashed over her face.

In an instant, the girl walked over to Kol kneeling down on the ground. Kol narrowed his eyes in confusion when she sneaked under his body, her head between his hands. Bonnie stared back into his eyes provokingly.

The boy stopped his actions regarding the picture. She was lying under him with her wavy hair spread on the ground. Her tank top was fitting well on her curves and her white mini-skirt exposed the strong thighs.

"Don't stop on my account," Bonnie lifted up her eyebrows naughtily.

Kol chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm just getting started," he whispered.

They didn't avert their dark gazes from each other when Kol continued his work-out.

He moved his body eagerly down stopping inches away from her. His strained face was almost touching hers, his nose tickling her face.  
Kol could feel the breath Bonnie let out on his lips. He smirked and pushed himself up again.

Bonnie held her breath. Her eyes followed the dangerous flickers in his eyes.

"I'm ready, Kol," her voice was firm.

Kol frowned plopping to the ground next to her. He let out a breath facing the ceiling.

"Are you sure about this, Bonnie?"

The raven-haired boy rolled to his side to face her. Her green eyes were sparkling with conviction. Even her full lips looked serene.

Bonnie reached out for his cheek.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips. "I want you tonight."

Kol grabbed her neck and tasted her lips. Bonnie's mouth moved against his, her fingers sneaking into his hair.  
Soon, Kol abandoned her lips to regard her with a serious expression.

"If this is what you want," his dark eyes were rigid. "I will make sure you won't regret it."

The girl's green eyes sparkled. "I know."

Kol kissed her again but before Bonnie could respond it, his lips were all over her. She felt his mouth on her neck nibbling deliciously at her skin.

"Kol," Bonnie grabbed his face to stare into his eyes. "Can we go to my place? I can't do this when Esther is here."

Kol narrowed his dark eyes but nodded.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kol's arms sneaked around her shoulders and soon Bonnie could feel his bare chest under her.

"I never felt better," she sighed leaning her head against him. Her arms snuggled around his torso.

Kol chuckled.

"You didn't act like a virgin," he pushed her chin up to place a kiss on her lips. "I can't wait to have a replay of this."

Bonnie blushed and hid her face in his chest. Kol could feel her brunette hair tickling his flesh. It felt like a warm curtain.

"Bonnie?"

The girl looked up embarrassed.

"I love you."

Bonnie stared at him dumfounded.

"I love you, Bonnie," he repeated. His voice was firm with conviction.

"Oh my god." It was all Bonnie could bring out. She rolled off him with wide eyes.

Kol frowned. "I know your orgasm face now but this is new. Is that your genuinely-surprised or bias face?"

Bonnie run her hands through her hair.

"I-I never thought about this before," she bubbled. "I mean we've only been dating for a month."

Kol's face hardened.

"You don't have to say anything, Bonnie," he swallowed staring into her vivid eyes. "I just had to say it. I've been in love with you for a long time now."

Bonnie's features softened at the hurt in his eyes. She reached out for his face stroking his features lovingly.

"Kol," she placed kisses on his jawline. "I think I love you, too," she pulled away staring into his eyes.

"Are you telling me this to comfort me?" His face was serious.

Bonnie put some distance between them. "I wouldn't have been with you tonight if it wasn't true," she sighed.

Kol's rigid eyes studied hers suspiciously. But his dark gaze was replaced by the chocolate-brown flickers soon.

He chuckled attacking her with kisses. He kissed her nose, her lips, her chin and nibbled at her cheeks.

Bonnie giggled trying to shove him away.

She pulled his face to hers again and both opened their mouths in expectation. Their lips brushed each other, tongues dancing harshly.

"I'm up for the replay now," Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows. "If it's okay with you."

Kol chuckled. "I'm always happy to hear that."

* * *

A year later

* * *

"Kol, I'm about to do that graduation speech thing," Bonnie sighed in her cell. "And I can't see you anywhere."

Rebekah took the device off her hands.

"Stop calling that moron, Bonnie," she shoved the girl in the blue gown further toward the stage.

"But your whole family is here except for him," Bonnie's eyes flashed over Esther, Mikael, Klaus, Elijah and Finn.

She knew that was Esther's doing. She had probably forced them to come. So Bonnie wouldn't mind that her dad couldn't make it.

"Go," Rebekah waved her off. And soon Bonnie's name was announced and everyone started clapping.

Bonnie entered the stage holding her head high.

That day people thought that Bonnie had tears of joy in her eyes. Well, everyone except for Rebekah and Esther.

These two knew she was accepting the truth she had denied before.

Kol had been gone for the past 2 weeks. He had chosen a new life without telling anyone. Not his parents, not his siblings. Not even the girlfriend he had claimed to love.

And for the first time Bonnie didn't even care about the absence of her dad. She had wounds that were far deeper now.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews [at ZOEYSEES, layaboo, MissJayde, Rose, Corra23 and Guests]! You have no idea how much I enjoy reading them! Keep them up, awesome people!


	5. The Guest Star

A/N:** I'm updating 2 chapters at once this time: Chapter 4 & 5.** In case you don't know. The last chapter contains the past.

This chapter has Kennett, Raughn and Klaroline scenes. Also, mentions of Stefan, Damose and Delena.

I love Kalijah! And I'm so sorry that they don't appear in this one. But I want their first encounter to be special. They will appear in the next chapter!

Apologies for any following mistakes in advance!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the creative property of L.J. Smith and the CW.

* * *

**The Guest Star**

* * *

"I can't believe you still trust that woman," Rebekah grabbed another glass to empty it harshly. "Your stolen paintings. It's all her doing! Hayley was lying to you from the beginning! And she's spying on mother's company!"

Klaus shot a dark gaze at her. The shadows on the edgy cheekbones were matching his cold voice.

"I didn't come to the bar to discuss my private issues," he growled coldly.

His dark-blue eyes were rigid, fixed on the glass in front of him.

"Hayley has experience with Greek wine brands," he continued. "She's helping the company to look beyond the American wine from California. You should be thankful but instead you're just being Rebekah!"

Rebekah huffed in disgust. Her eyes were vivid when she faced him.

"I care for my brother and I'm the evil bitch now?"

She paused staring at him with hurt. "Just because mother stays out of it doesn't mean she's consent with her plans."

Klaus turned his eyes to the ceiling as if he was barely holding back a tantrum.

"I was hoping you would change some day," his voice was venomous. "Others in your age go to college or have a decent job, or at least a plan what to do the next day."

He got up from his seat giving her a despising look. "But what do you have Rebekah?"

The blonde man laughed coldly when she met his eyes. Her face was blank but her eyes sparkling with hurt. Klaus shook his head.

"I'm done pulling you out of trouble, sister," his eyes were filled with animosity. "You're nothing but a burden. And I'm sick of it!"

Rebekah's lips were shaking now. Her knuckles turned white under the fierceness she was grasping the bar counter.

Klaus didn't even look back when he left her to another martini shot.

As soon as he was out of sight tears streamed down Rebekah's face. No matter how hard she tried it was never enough. Nik would always see her as the shameful stain in the family. The eternal failure.

* * *

"So no more talking about Matt," the blonde woman raised her glass with a grimace. Her wavy hair danced wildly when she moved her arms in excitement. "Because I'm finally rid of him!"

She gulped down the liquor narrowing her eyes at the bitter taste.

"Well, congratulations, Caroline," the brunette with straight hair imitated her gesture putting her empty glass back on the table.

Bonnie followed their example shaking her head with laughter. They were here to celebrate Caroline's unexpected break-up?

"But seriously, Bon," Caroline bubbled. "I'm glad you're back! We're a mess since you left us in Middle School! Right, Elena?"

The brunette with straight hair nodded playfully. But Caroline continued her speech.

"Even Elena's evil twin admitted she was missing you! We had secret plans to run away and follow you to San Diego!"

Bonnie ignored the snarky comment about Katherine. She was done protecting her with the whole drama about her relationships anyway.

"Come on guys," Bonnie played with the straw in her drink. "At least we had fun at Christmas together."

"Oh, you mean the few hours you spent away from the Mikaelsons," Elena frowned playfully.

Bonnie groaned. "Can we not drop the M word tonight?"

Caroline exchanged a knowing look with Elena.

"Is he-?" But Elena couldn't finish.

"Whatever," the blonde friend waved the topic off. She had noticed the tension on Bonnie's face. "I'm so happy! Let's have another group hug!"

The two brunettes laughed but obeyed, wrapping their arms around the blonde.

Bonnie had to pull away as she saw Rebekah from the corners of her eyes. She was alone at the bar now.

Caroline rolled her eyes detecting her other blonde friend in the distance.

"I'll be checking my make-up," she announced heading toward the restroom.

But just when Caroline was standing in the small hallway leading to the restrooms her phone buzzed. She checked the caller ID and groaned. Matt.

Her hands started shaking in frustration while trying to shut the device down. The cell slid off her hands.

"Seriously?" she muttered under her breath.

She crouched down to pick the device off the ground. But she could only shriek when a pair of knees crashed in her face. The blonde lost her balance and fell backwards, landing on her ass.

Oh, well. Now she had an excuse to take her anger out on someone.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, ready to shred the stranger into pieces. But all words left her when she saw the tall blonde man.

His deep blue eyes were so soft.

"You should be more careful, love," he offered his hand to her.

Caroline eyed him suspiciously before placing her hand in his palm. Before she knew she was pulled up by his strong arms. And all she could do was blink.

The man was handsome and smoking hot. No question. And he was smiling at her with all of his dimples. Woah, Caroline couldn't even count them.  
She felt like his charm was blinding her. But there was something mysterious about his appearance.

The blonde locks on his forehead looked almost too innocent. It was an interesting contrast to the menacing vibe coming off his strong, chiselled jawline.  
All of his face seemed large-boned at first sight. But Caroline had always a weakness for edgy cheekbones anyway. Was she thinking about bedding him?

_Get it together, girl_.

"Seriously?" she hissed. "Is it too hard to look where you're walking?"

"I apologize," the man barked venomously but didn't avert his dark-blue gaze. "Although I should be asking what you were doing below my belt line?"

He lifted his eyebrows nonchalantly, giving her a knowing look. Caroline gasped in outrage. The blonde stepped closer, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm not here to listen to sexist remarks of a misogynistic pig," she gave him a confronting look.

But he only moved closer to her. The man took her hand with the pointed finger to guide it to his lips, his dark blue eyes never leaving her bright ones.  
Caroline watched him with horror as he placed a peck on it.

"Forgive me, love," his voice was deep and seductive. "For leaving a false impression on you. I'm actually an artist who values women. Their secret facades are the only inspiration in my life."

The man let go off her hand and regarded her slightly parted, pink lips. A cryptic smile flashed over his face.

Caroline tightened her hold on the purse in her hands. She could only watch as he leaned in to her ear-shell.

"And I see the light that could guide any artist right in front of me," he whispered moving his finger to her lips.

His fingertips trailed her bottom lip carefully. As if he wanted to make sure to take in every single detail. His touch was so soft that Caroline had to close her eyes.

"If you're interested in any of my projects, sweetheart," Caroline held her breath when she felt his lips brushing her ear-shell. "Let me know."

He retreated his fingers from her lips. And Caroline opened her eyes to tell him she was not interested. But she could only blush at the sight in front of her.  
He had tilted his head, watching her admiringly.

The blonde woman took a step back with a huff. Yet, the artist was completely silent now. And even Caroline the bubbly girl was just staring back. In all honesty, she was shocked by her own behaviour.

The blonde man didn't avert his gaze when she nervously tugged her wavy, blonde hair behind her ear. His dark-blue eyes were drilling into hers and Caroline felt how the corners of her lips slid up into a smile. What the hell was wrong with her? She had just broken up with Matt and was giving a hot stranger her bedroom eyes.

A wolfish grin flashed over the man's face. Was he reading her mind?

Caroline held her breath. God, he had perfect lips. And the dimples were screaming "Predator! Run for your life". Oh, and she wouldn't mind running her fingers through his blonde locks. A hand landed on Caroline's shoulder.

"I see you've met my friend Caroline," Bonnie smiled at the man.

"This is _Klaus_, Rebekah's elder brother," she gave Caroline a warning look hoping she would remember the name. She had informed her friends about all the members of the Mikaelsons before.

The blonde friend got the message. Oh, god. He was married. She just had eye-sex with a married asshole.

"I should check on Elena," Caroline mumbled leaving the two alone. She was not drunk enough to handle this situation.

Klaus followed her movements with his dark gaze.

"Do me a favour and stop flirting with my friends," Bonnie gave him a serious look.

The blonde man didn't look away from Caroline's retreating form.

"I'm not interested in any of your girly gangs," Klaus smiled again showing his dimples. "I just wouldn't mind to get to know the blonde one better."

"I'm serious, Klaus," the brunette crossed her arms. "I don't care what is going on between Hayley and you. Or your famous romantic affairs that inspire you to draw landscapes."

Bonnie planted herself in front of Klaus to block his view on her friend.

"The last thing Caroline needs is a hook-up with a married man. She is off limits!" Bonnie glared at him one last time and left to walk back to her table.

Klaus snickered inwardly. Didn't the actress know by now that he preferred forbidden fruits?

* * *

Rebekah groaned at the sight in front of her. Two morons eating off each other's faces. The last thing she needed right now.

She stood up to head to Bonnie's table.

"Just so you know," the blonde informed her best friend. "I'm going to get pretty wasted tonight."

"O-kay," Bonnie raised her eye-brows comically. "Whatever you say, Bex. But try not to get into trouble."

"I don't _get_ into trouble, Bon Bon," Rebekah smiled smugly. "I_ am_ trouble."

She gave Caroline and Elena a despising glare before heading back to the bar area. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What's her deal?" Elena frowned.

"Just the usual bickering between her and Klaus," Bonnie sighed. "That and she's tipsy already."

Rebekah walked straight to the bar area. It was crowded now so she was lucky that her seat was not taken. She put her purse on the bar with a loud knock and turned around to sit. But a dark-blonde figure shoved her aside. Rebekah felt the rage building up at the sight in front of her.

"That's my seat," she ordered with a cold voice.

The man didn't even turn around nor did he move away. He simply raised his finger to order a drink.

"Vaughn, long time no see," the bartender nodded to the man and went back to fixing drinks.

Rebekah was tapping on the bar impatiently.

"Are you deaf?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

The blonde man sighed turning hesitantly to her.

"No," he smiled lazily through his slight Scottish accent. "I'm just ignoring you."

He turned back to retrieve his drink but Rebekah took it from his hands and simply splashed the liquor in his face. Vaughn closed his eyes opening his mouth in bewilderment. He gasped for air.

"Well, seems like someone has to use the restroom," she smiled victoriously.

Vaughn clenched his jaw before turning back to a very baffled bartender. Harshly, the agent grabbed the tissues the man was offering him.

The Scottish man gave the blonde a menacing look while drying up his face.

"You can wait all night, _sweetheart_," he spat out through gritted teeth. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't you pee?" she tilted her head with a sweet smirk.

A cold smile captured the man's thin lips.

"I'm good at holding it back," he retorted nonchalantly turning back to the bar.

Rebekah's smile faded. She caught Vaughn off-guard when she knocked his seat over making the man kiss the floor. A brief silence took over the place as surprised gasps were heard. Soon a loud chatter mixed with screeching broke in.

Vaughn got back to his feet with an angry growl. His eyes were flickering darkly and he looked like he was ready to kill. That's when a troubled Bonnie stepped in. She shoved Rebekah gently aside with a nervous chuckle.

"Vaughn," she smiled politely nodding toward the blonde man. "This is Rebekah, _Kol_'s sister. You know the Kol you consider as your best friend."

Bonnie bulged her eyes warningly at him, hoping he would get the message. "And she had _a lot_ to drink tonight," the actress dwelled on the two words.

Vaughn snorted. "So what? That doesn't mean I have to be nice to that nutcase." He gave the blond woman a hateful glance.

"Why don't we all just calm down," an easy-going voice intervened.

Bonnie's heartbeat sped up at the sight of the raven-haired man. Dammit, he had promised he wouldn't rain into her girls' night.

Kol noticed the way her emerald eyes were fixed on him. His face lit up and he studied her cleavage with greedy eyes.

"I say you take my sister with you and I keep company to my buddy here," he mumbled to Bonnie.

Kol's eyes travelled shamelessly from her breasts to her exposed thighs. Bonnie looked away to hide the traitorous blush on her cheeks. She grabbed Rebekah's elbow hastily to make her tag along.

"Why am I not surprised you're friends with that asshole," Rebekah hissed to Kol as they walked by.

But Kol had only eyes for the movements of Bonnie's hips. The well-fitted champagne-coloured dress left little to his imagination. But then again, he knew every spot of that beauty by heart.

"Are you okay, buddy?" he asked the blonde agent eyeing him curiously. Vaughn nodded slightly taking a seat at the bar.

"Let me give you some advice, Galen," Kol took a seat next to him grabbing the Scottish man's shoulder. "Stay away from Rebekah when she's intoxicated. She's the lethal kind of crazy."

Vaughn chuckled coldly. "I figured that much." The blonde man raised his hand to order his friend the same drink.

The bartender was still shaken by the happenings. He reached Vaughn the order with an "Are you okay, dude?". Galen nodded to send him away.  
Without another word, he passed the drink to Kol.

"Do you drink anything else besides whiskey?" Kol narrowed his eyes taking a sip of the glass.

"Not really," Vaughn snorted. "I might be officially an American but I'm still a Scot at heart."

Kol chuckled.

"So no cruising-for-chicks thing tonight?" the raven haired man lifted his eyebrows expectantly. "Should I be concerned about your well-being?"

Galen shook him off with a waving gesture. "Believe it or not, even I have my in-tow-days. I'm just here because you texted me to steal Bonnie's car."

Kol shrugged emptying his glass. "I thought you would get in the mood by now. Taking your actions to a hotel room and whatnot. It's what you usually do."

Vaughn laughed bitterly.

"And then what?" His fingers spun the empty glass in front of him. "We both know I don't want anything else than shallow one-nighters."

Kol ruffled through his hair with a sigh.

"I know it's been hard for you since Rachel's death but dammit, Galen, you're in your 20s," His voice was harsh. "You can't keep living locked up and coming out at night to drink like a fucking vampire. You have years until the day you'll be buried, man. You need to live."

"That's the thing, Kol," Galen knocked the glass back on the bar.

"I can't live," he growled. "I see her everywhere." Vaughn's hands slid over his face.

"You know why I never settle in at a place?" He let out a bitter laugh. "Because as soon as I'm alone she's popping up. She's hunting me in my dreams. She tells me that I don't belong here."

Kol patted his shoulder. "Hey, buddy, first of all, stop saying that she does," Kol took a deep breath.  
"She's not doing anything. She lived a happy life and is no longer with us. Her story is told. And the only reason she keeps popping up is you."

Kol made a gesture to order another shot for his friend.

"I know about your secret deal, man," he gave Vaughn an understanding look.  
"After what happened to Rachel, you don't want any women in your life you care about. But I think it's time to move on."

Kol tapped on the bar with his fingers one last time and left the blonde man alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey," the guy took a seat opposite Bonnie, ignoring the snoozy blonde that was sitting next to him. "You two wanna join us? We're about to-"

But Bonnie gave him a deadly look.

"Get lost!" she hissed filling her glass with the last drops of wine.

The guy startled, taking off hastily.

"Call your bitchy friends back, I need someone to make fun of," the snoozy blonde groaned. Her head was still resting on her arms on the table.  
"And why did you send the dude away? He was cute."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bex," Bonnie argued. "You didn't even see him!"

The brunette grabbed the bottle she emptied earlier to pour another glass. "Who drunk my wine?" she frowned.

But Rebekah was not in the state to solve her wine problem, either. She looked up with a smug grin.

"I don't need to see, Bon Bon," Rebekah sighed. "I can smell when sexy is around."

"Just sit there and drink, Bex," Bonnie mumbled. "I'm done playing dispute settlement for tonight."

But Rebekah was just staring into nothingness with hateful eyes.

"God, I hate my family," the blonde spat out, her nostrils flaring up in disgust. "And I will show Klaus what I can do with my life. I will shove it up his-"

"Alright, Bekah, time for you to go to bed," Kol took a seat next to Bonnie with an amused smirk. "We all know you don't have a filter but it gets worse when you're drunk."

Kol's eyes wandered to the figure behind his sister. The blonde woman followed his gaze dumfounded.

"Galen?" Kol nodded to the blonde man. "I really don't want to deal with that one. Could you drop her off at home?"

Vaughn frowned pointing at himself in disbelief. His raven-haired friend lifted his eyebrows gesturing to the messed up state of the blonde. The silent communication ended with Galen giving in. The Scottish man sighed in annoyance.

"Get up," Vaughn growled to the blonde woman.

Rebekah let out a wry laugh getting up to her feat. "Such a gentleman," she muttered coldly.

She lost her balance at the attempt to walk straight and the next moment firm hands were holding her waist.

Rebekah looked up at the agent with a flirty smirk on her lips. "I guess you're my hero."

"I'm just doing this for Kol," Vaughn barked dragging her out of the bar.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Bekah's usual drunk flirting. She gave Kol a knowing look. The Mikaelson made a tormented grimace in return.  
They could still hear Rebekah's complaints through the noise of the filled up bar. Both broke into a laugh. But soon Bonnie's focus was back on her thirst.

Kol watched her attempts to find a full bottle in amusement. The table was full of empty bottles but she wasn't giving up.

"Jackpot," Bonnie cheered with a bright smile on her face. But before she could fill her glass a hand grabbed hers.

"That's enough, Bonnie," Kol gave her a grave look. "I'll have to carry you out already. No need to add the emergency room to the list."

Bonnie frowned letting go off his hand.

"I'm not drunk," she huffed. "Where's Rebekah? She left her phone."

Kol sighed. "That's yours."

"No, it's not," she snorted. "I don't have that many pictures of you in my gallery."

Kol's eyes flared up with curiosity. He leaned in to take a look at the screen.

"Those are from the games of the Hornets," he whispered thoughtfully. He faced her in disbelief. "You went to watch me play?"

"No," Bonnie breathed out. "That's not my cell." But her eyes filled up with tears.

Kol swallowed reaching out for her hand but Bonnie pulled it away quickly.

"Okay, you got me," she raised her arms angrily. "Yes, I was desperate enough to go watch the man that left me without a second thought."

She shook her head obsessively making her wavy hair dance. "But after a while it hurt to watch you from afar and I watched you from my living room instead."

Her elbows were resting on the table now, her head in her hands.

"Now you know how stupid I am," she let out a cold laugh. "I'm the classic hard-shell-soft-core type. I still look into your eyes and drool over impossible scenarios."

Kol's arms rushed forward. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his arms.

"Why don't you just tell me about them, Bonnie?" he whispered cuddling her arms soothingly. "Tell me and I do anything to make them real."

Bonnie snuggled against his chest, her hands sneaking around his waist. The young woman let out a relieved sigh.

"You're my favourite pillow," she whispered closing her eyes.

Kol froze blinking away the heat in his eyes.

These were the exact words she had said to him at their first night. He put one hand under her knees and steadied her neck with the other as he pulled her up in his arms. And soon she was sleeping peacefully on the backseat of his car.

* * *

"Why am I babysitting the nutcase now?" Vaughn mumbled to himself.

He picked up the sleepy blonde to carry her inside. Elijah nodded as he walked past him.

"Her rooms are on this side," the dark-haired man pointed to the north wing.

"I hate all of you," Rebekah pointed towards her elder brother, eyes closed.

Finn gave her a harsh look from the couch and turned his attention back to the books on the coffee table.

"And thank you, Galen," Elijah added.

Vaughn nodded in response and walked to the north wing of the mansion. Once he reached it he climbed the stairs eagerly. He just couldn't wait to get rid of his responsibility. The numerous rooms made it hard for the agent but he opened door after door until he found the bedroom.

He put the blonde woman down on the sheets carefully and took off her high heels.

"Stay, please."

The soft voice sent chills down his spine. Galen took a few steps back, his hands shaking.

It reminded him of the moment he had met Rachel for the first time. She had a car problem so he had pulled over to drive her home. And the chat in the car had been enough to make her say these exact words. Stay.

The Scottish man frowned when he heard her sobs. "Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

Of course she wasn't. She was a nutcase after all. Why did he care anyway?

"No!" she yelled through her sobs.

Vaughn cleared his throat. "Do you need anything?"

She sat up burying her face in her hands.

"You want some coffee?" the blonde man asked carefully.

"You're so sweet," Rebekah sobbed. "Stop being nice. I'm not used to guys being nice to me." She continued crying in a high volume.

It made Vaughn more than uncomfortable. "I'll just leave you to rest then," Vaughn cleared his throat again and turned around awkwardly.

"No, no, please," Rebekah held out her hand. "Guys only tolerate me to get into my pants but you seem like a good listener."

Tears slid down her face. "I don't want to be alone right now."

Galen looked at her with vivid eyes. His usual cold blue gaze was still on place but his lips were pressed into a horizontal line now. As if he wanted to seal his thoughts before they burst out of his mouth. Nutcase or not, hands down, that woman was straightforward.

She seemed different than the others. Open, uncomplicated. You could look her in the face and read all those emotions. And he had a feeling that wouldn't change when she was sober.

"Why did you drink this much, Rebekah?" the blonde man asked sitting down at the edge of her bed. He had his back on her, his face focused on the white wardrobe.

To his surprise, Rebekah stood silent. Galen rubbed his forehead. Somehow, even her silence was easy to read. It felt like looking into a mirror.

"I have a special ability. I can tell when despair is around," the Scot's voice was deep. "And its smell is all over you."

Rebekah swallowed.

Besides Bonnie no one had ever cared about her silence. Usually, people were glad not to hear her complaints.

"I guess it's not just because of my brother," Rebekah frowned thoughtfully leaning against the head of her bed.

"It's me," her glance slid down on her hands and her eyes widened. "I have no idea what to do with my life."

Her voice turned into a whisper. "I don't know how to survive." It sounded like a brief realization that would shake the groundings of the world.

"Well, that makes two of us," Vaughn laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry for being a total bitch at the bar," Rebekah burst out hastily. "I was pissed at Klaus and took it out on you."

Vaughn frowned at the sincerity in her voice.

"Can you try not to turn your back on me?" Rebekah groaned annoyed.

The blonde man moved on the bed to face her with his cold eyes.

"It's okay," his face was rigid. "I took your seat. So I provoked you first."

The blonde smiled at his scarce choice of words. It was funny that he was friends with her brother. He was not the talkative type like Kol.  
But that made him even more mysterious. Rebekah reached out to hold his hand giving him a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Galen," she gazed into his vivid eyes. "For listening to my crap and taking my ass here."

The man's eyes were flickering wildly at the touch. His nostrils flared up in turmoil. Harshly, the Scot shoved away her hand.

"You should get some sleep," he grumbled with an icy voice. And the next minute he was out of the room.

"What was that?" Rebekah frowned in her dizzy state.

But her head fell back on the pillow soon. She could only hope her hangover would be bearable.

* * *

Careful not to wake her, Kol lifted Bonnie up from the backseat. Her head fell back along with the smooth brunette waves.  
The movement exposed her delicate neck and she mumbled his name.

"Shh," Kol soothed her running his hands lovingly over her chestnut hair.

He held her close to his chest to support her in case she would start to fidget in his hold. No question, holding her light body in his arms was more than he could wish to obtain. After all, she was stubborn and pretty good at avoiding him.

He smiled at her curled up lips. She looked like the unpredictable High School girl in her slumber. The one that would pull you down into the cold ocean in the middle of a kissing session. The crazy girl that wanted to try pot and watch the stars all night.

Kol couldn't help but steal a fugitive kiss from the red lips. He would love to stay glued to her pretty mouth but he couldn't risk it. Her eyes were still closed. Yet, he was not sure if she was sleeping

The basketballer fought to type in the code with impatient fingers. After a while, he managed to open the door and stepped into the mansion. As soon as Kol moved past the living area, a fuming Finn got in his way. But his hazel eyes softened as he heard Bonnie sigh in her sleep.

"I take it from here," Finn commanded in a low voice. He reached out his hands.

"Why?" Kol scoffed. "Are you her father?"

Bonnie snuggled closer against Kol reacting to the sound of the voices. But her eyes were still closed when Kol checked on her.

The young Mikaelson enjoyed the feeling of her soft features pressed against his chest. Kol could sense her warmth through the fabric of his shirt. He smiled in amusement at the sight of her brown strands covering her face.

Kol knew his elder brother wouldn't want to wake Bonnie. So there was nothing he could do right now. He gave Finn a wicked smirk and walked past him with the beauty in his arms. The elder Mikaelson could only clench his jaw.

Kol entered the west wing where both Bonnie's guest room and his area of the mansion was. He climbed upstairs and went straight to his bedroom. The place he had spent last Christmas with Bonnie.

The Mikaelson bent slowly with her petite body in his arms. With gentle movements, he lay her down on the sheets. One of her hands fell on the mattress but the other was still resting on his neck.

Bonnie's nostrils flared up when her lips started to move apart. "Kol," she mumbled. Her light breath stroke his face like a sweet breeze.

Kol's eyes lit up. Her skin was whispering to him. Craving to be kissed. Making all the promises she wouldn't be mad about it once she was sober.

Kol swallowed. Maybe he was enjoying the closeness too much. He was still hovering over her, his face almost glued to hers.

Bonnie's wavy hair was spread out on the ivory sheets. It was such a divine picture.  
Unconsciously, he held his breath as if he would fear he could wake her up.

She smelled the same. It was the same magical scent. But you could only smell it when you were this close to her smooth skin. A dangerous and addictive aroma torturing Kol's senses. His nose was almost brushing hers. He froze in this position for a while trying to calm down his racing heart.

Ready to get up, Kol grabbed her hand gently to remove it from his neck. But Bonnie tightened her hold on his shoulders and the next second her eyes popped open.

"Kiss me," the emerald eyes were full of fire, sparkling dangerously.

Kol frowned. He knew it was what she wanted. Her body, her eyes were screaming for his touch. But he was not sure if she would say it out loud in her sober state. And he didn't want to do things to her that would make him look like the pre-Bonnie version of him.

"What about I lie down with you and we delay the make-out session to a more sober time?" he lifted his eyebrows. "Deal?"

"I'm not drunk," Bonnie hissed pushing him off her.

Kol chuckled. He was facing her while resting on his elbow. Bonnie glared at him with her mysterious orbs. Before he knew, Kol's arms sneaked around her waist. He knew he couldn't fight the urge anymore. So he leaned in and stole an innocent kiss from her exposed shoulder. Bonnie giggled, playing with his hair.

The brunette grabbed Kol's face back up and kissed him on his tensed lips. Kol had to clench his hands into fist to fight the sweet taste of her mouth. Fortunately, she pulled away soon and snuggled into his chest.

"I still hate you," she sighed at ease. And Kol held her in his arms until she fell asleep.

His flickering dark eyes watched over her sleeping form intrigued. It felt like he had never left. It was like they were just Kol and Bonnie sharing a bed after a shallow High School party. Before the whole hall of fame thing happened to them.

Her long eye-leashes were moving vividly. Kol's lips curled up in awe. He always enjoyed the brush of them on his skin. Whenever she leaned in to kiss parts of his face he could feel those eye-leashes tickling him. It was a divine feeling. It felt like taking in a deep breeze into your lungs. The merest feeling of being alive.

Bonnie's full lips parted slightly. "Promise me, you won't leave me," she mumbled snuggling into him again.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kol whispered stroking her hair. "I promise."

He placed a kiss on her forehead inhaling the sweet scent of her skin. That made Bonnie fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Klaus grabbed his drink regarding the cell in his hands. It was almost 3 am now. He could just leave the phone at the bar. But somehow he wanted to see the blonde again. The bright, sparkling blue eyes and her innocent features. Caroline.

Klaus groaned as music started to play in the bar again. It only reminded him of the feisty look in Caroline's eyes before she turned away to walk out on him.

_"All alone she moves. Into a broken paradise surrounded by the colored lights"_

Oh, well, maybe he should just wait outside. He emptied his glass and was about to pay when he saw the grumpy agent of Kol. Vaughn.

He never understood how a cheery guy like Kol was friends with a man that only smiled when he was drunk. And here he was flirting with a chick with his arm around her shoulder.

It was weird that the Scottish man was Mr. grumpy and the mysterious womanizer at the same time. Klaus looked away with a snort when the brunette attacked his lips grinding herself into him.

"Excuse me," a shrill voice drilled into his ears. "Klaus, wasn't it?"

The blonde man turned around with a wolfish smirk.

"In the flesh, sweetheart," he grabbed the cell to wave it in the air. "You're here to take what's yours, I assume."

"Good to know you were listening to my voicemails," Caroline reached out for the cell but the man pulled it back.

"I didn't know you would be this eager to call me when I sneaked my card into your purse," Klaus lifted his eyebrows.

The blonde woman crossed her arms. "Can I have my phone back so I don't have to tolerate your presence?"

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know. Can you?"

She reached out for it again but Klaus waved it away making her bump into his chest. Caroline gasped fidgeting to get to the device. But she stopped in her tracks when Klaus bowed his head locking their eyes.

The blond woman watched the sparkles in his mysterious blue orbs for a while. Her glance slid down to his dangerous lips. They were shining seductively, whispering to her to taste them.

_Just like the poisonous apple_, Caroline thought.

She wondered what his mouth would taste like. Would she taste the menacing vibe of the dark-blue eyes on his tongue? For a brief moment, he was the hot stranger again and Caroline had almost given in to him.

"You know what?" she huffed. "Keep it. I'll just tell Bonnie to take care of it."

She took a step back and narrowed her eyes. But before she could turn around Klaus grabbed her wrist to pull her closer.

"Let me go!" the blonde woman struggled.

Klaus leaned in brushing his nose against her ear shell. The tickle made Caroline stop her movements.

"Is that what you want?" he growled with a deep voice. "For me to let go off you?"

The man let go off her wrists but Caroline didn't move from her spot. Not even when Klaus' lips stroked against her skin trailing along her cheek. Caroline closed her eyes at the traitorous shiver inside her.

"Or is it what you tell yourself to sleep at night?" Klaus breathed against her lips.

Caroline shook off her numbness. She took a step back with wide eyes.

"You're just a spoiled, old pervert," she spat out. "And-" she paused and frowned searching for arguments. "I don't get involved with married men."

The blonde man's gaze flared up menacingly but he didn't say a word. He just watched her irritated face as Caroline grabbed her cell and left.

Klaus was fuming. Was that his new kind of kink now? Watching the curves of Caroline while she was walking off into the sunset?

The artist's eyes flared up with conviction. He had to have her. He would taste every inch of her.

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes lazily at the blinding sun light. She turned around to hide from it and gasped. Kol was lying in her bed in his boxers.

Oh wait, that was not her bed.

Her eyes fell on her champagne dress on the chair. Hastily, Bonnie sat up and regarded the big jersey she was in. Her eyes narrowed.

Without wasting another second she grabbed her dress and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Wake up, Bex!"

The blonde groaned opening her eyes lazily. "We still have 4 hours till work," she grumbled checking the alarm on the nightstand.

But Bonnie pulled her up hectically.

"Exactly, the time we need to move out," the actress hissed.

Rebekah's face turned blank. "What?"

"I checked on that apartment near the set," Bonnie smiled smugly. "It's still an offer. We have an appointment to take a look at the place in half an hour."

Rebekah's eyes widened in hysteria. "I thought you wanted us to live here so I would learn to bond with my family?"

Bonnie sighed.

"That was before Kol decided to settle in for good," she walked to the wardrobe and threw some clothes at her friend. "So you're moving out or not?"

A pleased grin flashed over the blonde's face. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Bonnie," Kol's eyes popped open at the sound of his own voice.

The wild brown strands were clenched to his forehead. Kol looked around in bewilderment eager to wash away the remnants of his nightmare. The pillow still had that dent where Bonnie's head had been. He reached out pressing it against his nostrils. Her smell was still all over it.

The Mikaelson closed his eyes. The longing to see her at his side was like a knife stabbing his ribs without mercy. Just like the thought of loosing her for good.

_Come on, buddy, it was just a nightmare,_ he reminded himself.

* * *

"You should get some sleep," Elijah mumbled regarding the loads of books around Finn.

"I'm too deep in the research, little brother," Finn grumbled not taking his eyes off the lines in front of him. "I try to put some profound work into my projects. It's the only way to dignify your title as an author."

Elijah stopped in his tracks with a frown. "Don't you think it would be much easier to type it down, Finn?"

Finn chuckled looking up from his notes. "I'm used to scribble my notes down, brother. I need that as an inspiration." He ruffled his hair tiredly. "Once I'm satisfied with my work, I type it."

"Well, I'll be at the company if you need anything," Elijah nodded.

"And I'm saying that out of sheer courtesy," he lifted a finger at him warningly. "So don't get me involved in any of your phantasy worlds."

Finn chuckled again.

"You go sell your wine, Elijah," he shook his head. "Leave it to the dreamers to deal with telling your stories."

Elijah smiled heading to the door. "Well, everyone has to play the part he is given," he laughed.

But Elijah's laugh was silent and controlled. Just like every single step the business man made.

* * *

A loud crash sound was heard and soon tennis rockets, along with a sport bag landed at the end of the stairs. A cheerful "Sorry, I'm too lazy to carry that stuff!" ensued.

"Can you try to act like a decent human being for a change, Henrik!" Finn barked from the living area.

But Henrik's smile didn't leave his features as he hopped downstairs. He stuffed the apple in his hand into his mouth and bent down to tie his shoes. The youngest Mikaelson walked over to the dining table where Finn was hiding behind the piles of books. "Top of the morning to you, too, grumpy!"

Henrik took a bite from the apple and leaned over to regard his papers. Finn groaned and shoved him aside.

"You can't eat here," he muttered picking a new book from the pile in front of him to open it.

"Why not?" Henrik shrugged. "This is not the study."

"Don't start any fights without me, Rik," Kol yelled from a distance.

Soon the basketballer was joining them from the west wing.

"I have better things to do than dealing with the Grumpy Elf," Henrik scoffed. He threw the apple lay-up style in the wastebasket next to Finn.

"Watch your tongue, Henrik," Finn pointed his finger at him. "Or do you want me to tell mother about your apparent illness that hold you from visiting her?"

Kol leaned against the dining table watching them with amusement.

"I'm immune to empty threats," Henrik shrugged nonchalantly collecting his tennis equipment. "I'll be off the whole day," the boy reached for his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"You all know my passion for tennis," Henrik grabbed his chest proudly showing off his bright teeth. The brunette boy walked through the door before yelling for the last time. "Try not to miss me."

Kol frowned playfully. "Tennis? Are you sure he's not adopted?"

Finn shook his head in outrage and crumpled up his notes making them join the wastebasket. "We need to talk, Kol."

The younger Mikaelson faced him with tired eyes.

"Why?" he screwed up his face into a tormented grimace. "We hate each other."

But Finn was not in the mood for his mockery. He ruffled through the long strains of his chestnut hair getting up from his chair.

"You can't stay here," he grumbled. "I want you to grab your things and move in with Klaus. At least until you find a proper place to live at."

Kol's eyes flared up in anger but he played it down with his chuckle. "Are you my father?"

Finn lowered his head warningly, his eyes fixed on Kol's. "You will do as I say, Kol. I will not let you ruin Bonnie's life."

Kol's face hardened within seconds.

"I'm itching to beat you up, big brother," Kol shook his head with a grin but his dark orbs were cold with spite. "I'm trying to remind myself of our blood relationship." Kol waved his hands toward him dramatically. "But you insist on being a dick."

His glance turned venomous when he continued. "What we have is none of your business!"

Finn stepped closer his hazel eyes confronting Kol's dark orbs.

"It is," the elder Mikaelson spat out through gritted teeth. His edgy face was covered by dark shadows. "Because I am the only one that really cares about her well-being."

Kol's jawline stiffened. The wrath inside him was threatening to break out any minute.

"You're delusional, Finn," Kol narrowed his eyes spitefully. "I knew it the minute I read your poetry. But let me tell you something, brother," he spat out the last word with disgust. "Whatever poet-muse phantasy you have with her. It's not going to happen."

Finn clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm not as spoiled as you are, Kol," he grabbed the basketballer by the collar his voice filled with exasperation. "You are not capable to understand our bond. She is a soul I'm willing to protect at all costs. I don't expect anything in return from her."

Kol freed himself from his grasp pushing him backwards.

Finn stumbled grabbing the table to steady himself. But the elder Mikaelson collected himself soon, raising his head hatefully. The younger brother approached him with a menacing grin. The flickers in his dark eyes were craving for a fight.

"Bonnie can make her own decisions," Kol patted on Finn's shoulder and tightened his grip there. He gave the elder brother a threatening look. "You don't have the right to rule anything in her life."

Finn's nostrils flared up at his words.

"I'm trying to make it up with her," Kol made a tormented face his grip still on place. "So I'm leaving it at that warning for now."

Finn didn't even blink at the painful way Kol was holding his shoulder. Instead, the writer held his head high his despising stare on his little brother.

"Don't test my patience, Finn," the younger Mikaelson growled retreating his hand. Finn gritted his teeth together ready to attack.

But Kol was already rushing out of the mansion with his hands buried in his pockets. He gave his elder brother one last conceited look as if he was remarking his victory.

As soon as Finn heard the door being shut his arms danced wildly over the table. He cried out of wrath and soon the books rained on the floor along with his notes.

* * *

Bonnie groaned entering the room for make-up. Damon was glaring at his character's clothing and complaining about the taste of the coffee. Even the most patient assistants rushed away at that sight.

The actress rolled her eyes and sat next to him in front of the mirror.

"I would offer you a snickers," She lifted her eyebrows coldly. "But I don't think any stocks in the world would be enough to get you down to earth."

Damon rolled his eyes getting the reference.

"You know you're unbearable today, right, Damon?" Bonnie crossed her arms giving him a judging look.

Damon waved her off impatiently. He placed the coffee cup back on the table drowning in his thoughts for a second. Bonnie noticed the shady rings around his eyes.

"I left Rose with her friends last night," Damon burst out. His eyes were studying the floor as if it would come to life any moment.

He straightened his position on the chair to take a look around for a secret audience. The worn out features on his face relaxed at the empty sight of the room. It was only Bonnie and him.

Damon leaned to the actress with big blue eyes.

"I wanted to check the bar you are always praising," he turned his voice into a whisper. "But Elena bumped into me."

Damon made a painful grimace and it didn't go unnoticed by his colleague.

"Oh my god, Damon," Bonnie's eyes widened. "You didn't-I mean you wouldn't-"

Damon's eyes flared up. "You mean I wouldn't jump into bed with my High School hook-up?"

The brunette covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I didn't go to her place to screw her, Bonnie," the actor raised his hands in despair. "I just got carried away with the drinks and before I know she's nibbling at my lips."

Bonnie's hands fell to her sides tiredly.

"You can't just blame Elena for this," she gave him a disgusted look. "Rose was the best thing that could ever happen to you, Damon. And you screwed it up!"

Damon's features stiffened. But within a blink he wiggled his eyebrows warningly and Bonnie sealed her lips getting the message. She turned around to see the assistant Fred walking in.

"We have a surprise guest appearance," Fred announced stepping aside.

An idiotic smile was on his face. "I think he deserves to be introduced properly." Fred pursed his lips in awe. "We finally have an all-star player on set!"

"No need to make a scene," a cocky voice chuckled behind him. "I'm just here to support a friend."

"No," Bonnie whispered.

Damon gave her a confused look. "You know him?" he whispered back.

But Bonnie waved him off. Her eyes were focused on the raven-haired man that waved Fred goodbye.

Kol Mikaelson. His Kol. The only guy she had truly been in love with. Unconsciously, she bit in her lip narrowing her eyes. It was too painful to see him.  
Especially, when her mind was summoning him with every breath she took. And yet she had to control herself when he showed up.

Bonnie wanted to run into his arms the way she did back in High School. The way he swirled her around after a victory of the Hawks. She wanted to bury her face in his chest and cry. Just cry for all the months they had been apart. But she didn't. She was not the naïve cheerleader anymore.

Giving in to her emotions wouldn't make Kol a more reliable person. It wouldn't give her the guarantee he wouldn't take off again. And she didn't want to wake up one day with no clue if he was dead or alive.

Kol Mikaelson approached the two actors with a smug smile on his lips. He was wearing a dark-green shirt he had unbuttoned to stick his black Ray-Ban glasses there.

Bonnie tried not to look too close. But it was impossible for her to avoid the partly exposed chest. She had always loved to mock the light brown hair with her fingers. And she was itching to do that right now. Bonnie looked away quickly.

Kol narrowed his eyes and stopped in front of Bonnie. Her hair was curly today and her lips painted with a deep red colour. His eyes remained there as if he could taste them this way.

"I just saw Bekah on set," his voice was husky. But he didn't avert his gaze from her lips. "She said you're moving out."

Bonnie crossed her arms protectively.

The fire in his dark eyes seemed to burn her lips. But it got even worse when he stared up into her eyes. She let out a breath to avoid holding it any longer.

"It's true," her voice was cold.

Kol's glance slid down. A sad smirk appeared on his lips.

"I can't force you to stay at the mansion," his voice was soft when he looked up into her green eyes. "But I love you, Bonnie. And I'm sticking to my promise. I will do whatever it takes to show you that."

Bonnie frowned to force back her tears. She could feel them floating in her sight already.

"This set was the only safe place for me, Kol," her voice was full of hurt. "The only place I can do something that makes me happy without thinking of you. And you even managed to ruin that now!"

Damon's mouth fell open when he heard Bonnie mention the name. Kol. Now the puzzle in his head was complete. And he was not eager to watch the bickering between two lovers. Bonnie and Kol didn't even notice how the blue-eyed actor left the room.

Kol planted himself right in front of Bonnie blocking her way.

"I won't ruin anything," his face was dead-serious. "Just let me stick to the contract and play my part in the show. And after that I will leave if you want me to."

He reached out his finger to catch a threatening tear from the corner of her eye.

"Fine," Bonnie's voice was shaky.

Kol smiled at her grabbing her hand. He locked his eyes with the actress while lifting her hand up to his lips. The Mikaelson placed a kiss on her palm lingering his lips on the spot. Bonnie inhaled deeply.

"Thank you," he whispered. Bonnie could feel his words on her palm.

He leaned in to her ear-shell.

"You smell the same," he whispered. "I have no idea how I managed to keep my hands to myself last night. But I did."

Bonnie grabbed his shoulders. Her eyes were sparkling with fear. She wanted to shove Kol away but got distracted when Stefan Salvatore walked in.

Stefan was both producer and writer of the show. And a big fan of the basketball game. Now everything made sense.

Of course, her boss would accept Kol eagerly.

* * *

"I thought I give you the happy news about your boyfriend myself," Stefan reached them the papers with a nod. "But he wanted to surprise you."

Kol took the papers with a polite smile.

But Bonnie could only look at her boss dumfounded. Boyfriend? What the hell did Kol tell him about their relationship?

"This is only the summary of the new plot," Stefan gestured toward the paper in Kol's hands. "You will find the full version in your database folder."

The producer nodded for the last time and turned to leave. But he stopped in the doorway to greet Damon.  
"I'd give you the new plot but you'll only use it to roll up a joint," he grumbled.

Damon took the document off his hands with a scoff. "You're still not funny baby brother."

Stefan shrugged. "Come on, Damon. High school references are always funny."

The blue-eyed actor snorted when Stefan left. "The Kol guy is a regular plus writing the show now? What else is your boyfriend? The Queen of England?"

Damon looked up at Bonnie. But the actress was too busy to scold him. She was leaning into the paper in Kol's hands. As if she was hoping she had misread something. An amused smirk flashed over Kol's lips at the sound of her gasp.

"Oh my god," Bonnie breathed out.

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt to write Klaroline scenes. And also, the first chapter with hints of multi-pairing. So I would really love to read your feedback;)


End file.
